


An Addition to the Collection

by Trajharra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coercion, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slow Burn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trajharra/pseuds/Trajharra
Summary: Horace Slughorn collects interesting students.  But he doesn't just like to collect them.  Or to use them.  He likes to shape and change them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Comments: 68
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a dark fic, with dubious consent and a frankly rather evil Slughorn who manipulates, molds, and shapes Harry step by step. There will be many explicit scenes in this fic, but it will take a couple of chapters as Sluggy builds up to it. I don't see this as a 'long' fic, but there will definitely be a few chapters. Its mostly written so updates should come quickly. Most of it is from Slughorn's perspective, but there is some from Harry.

**The First Night**

Since he had first laid eyes on him, Slughorn had wanted Potter. Not just to fuck, though he wanted that too, but to have body and soul. There was nothing he liked more than to slowly break a boy down and then rebuild them. To make them desperate to give their Professor what he wanted.

There was a reason, after all, that most of his contacts stayed loyal decades after they had graduated. Slughorn preferred the subtle methods and manipulations. When Slughorn collected his prizes, they stayed collected.

Potter had proven difficult to ensnare though. Naive he could deal with, but the boy seemed annoyingly absent of ambition or any handles with which to apply the leverage needed for the first steps in breaking or manipulating any child. At least he had been.

When Potter first approached him about certain… memories… Slughorn had to admit he had been startled. Flustered. Scared even. Yes, that had definitely been his first reaction.

With hindsight though? It was also an opportunity. Harry Potter was a hard one to collect. And this? Well his questions dripped of desperation. The perfect bait. If Slughorn was willing to pay the price, it might be enough to catch his prize. He took pride in being the ultimate hunter. And so far? So far this prize had been stubbornly difficult to ‘collect.’ The risks were high with the play he had in mind… but the rewards? Equally great.

It was with this in mind that Slughorn asked Potter to stay after class. The boy looked ecstatic at the opportunity, eyes practically glowing, and Slughorn knew he had him.

Potter waited until the room had emptied, shooing his little side kicks away, before turning to Slughorn. “Professor, about yesterday…”

Slughorn held up a hand, silencing the boy. “My Boy, I know what you were asking for. And why.”

“About Hor…”

“Don’t mention them!” Slughorn’s voice was curt and hard for a moment, before he put the more amiable look back on his face. “I know what you referenced.”

Harry took on a more cautious look. “Then… then you know why it is so important?”

“Perhaps…” Slughorn pretended to give him a considering look. “But this information is not to be given out easily. If the wrong sort has it? Well. Look what happened last time? The Dark Lord…”

Harry looked affronted at that. “But that’s exactly why…”

“Why I must be cautious.” Slughorn rested a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. It was promising when Potter didn’t shake it off. “I can’t simply give this knowledge out after all. Surely you see the need for caution? It’s important I know what sort of person you TRULY are after all… your character…”

The boy’s face took on a look of impatience and frustration at that. “But then how…”

Slughorn pretended to consider this for a moment. “A suggestion, Harry my boy. Your potion skills are truly remarkable…” the boy squirmed uncomfortably at this, but Slughorn pressed on. “However… one can always do with additional training. I propose we meet nightly, a chance for me to provide you with some of that advanced tutelage. And in return, it will also give us a chance to get to know each other better. To see if I can trust you with this knowledge…”

The boy was actually considering it. He was so naive it was almost painful. Slughorn would greatly enjoy stripping him of that, bit by bit.

“But Quidditch Practice…”

Slughorn resisted rolling his eyes. That this would be the only objection? Truly the boy was desperate. “Nightly except for Quidditch practice.” He corrected.

Slowly Harry nodded. “Alright sir. Professor. That seems fair.” A flash of a grin came across his face. “Better than the remedial potions Snape always demanded.”

Had Snape tried to beat him to the prize? Well no matter. He had missed his chance. Harry would be Horace’s.

Slughorn forced a jovial laugh out. “Well. Then its settled my boy. You’ll come by my office this evening. If nothing else, it will also help your already stellar grades. And we’ll keep the details of what we discuss between ourselves, yes?”

The boy was nodding, but Slughorn was barely paying attention. He had a lot of groundwork to lay before tonight. And tonight would only be the first of many nights after all. Slow and steady won the race.

————————————————————————————————————

The boy showed up promptly, he would give him that. Slughorn resisted licking his lips as his prey wandered trustingly into his private office.

The boy was already wiping at his brow as he took a seat and looked around curiously. “Sir, what are we doing?”

Slughorn smiled, though likely the boy would take it as jovial. Potter already looked hot and uncomfortable, but it would only get worse. Slughorn liked to play the long game, and this was just one of many ways he would advance towards his goal. His office was stifling; uncomfortably so. Slughorn of course had taken a cooling potion and cast several charms before the night started. But Harry? Not as much.

Ohh, he didn’t expect the boy would just strip off his clothes or anything so brazen. Potter struck him as the innocent and modest sort. But it would just be one more little pressure.

“Sir?”

Slughorn started as the boy repeated himself. “Ahh yes. Well, we’ll be brewing of course my boy. But first… snacks!”

Potter looked faintly disgusted as he took in the tray of snacks on the desk. No doubt thinking disparaging comments about his poor professor’s weight or weakness for candied pineapples. Well. That would change with time.

“I’m not hungry sir…”

“No my boy, I insist. I had the house elves make it special. Treacle Tart I’m told is your favorite?” He nudged the plate closer. “Once we start brewing we’ll have to throw away any food left out. So do eat up.”

Reluctantly the boy sampled the snacks, and Slughorn smiled to himself. He had him. A few potions of his own invention lined the pastries. Nothing so crass as a love potion. Slughorn didn’t mind risking his job in his hunt for Potter, but he had no intention of ending up in Azkaban after all. It was illegal to force another’s actions. But to nudge it ever so slightly? That was different. Frowned on, but not illegal according to the strict reading of the Ministries laws.

What the dessert did have was a mild aphrodisiac. Very mild in a single dose. You could buy it over the counter at any Potion’s shop in the country. Likely Potter wouldn’t even notice it this night.

But in a deft bit of potion making, Slughorn had fortified and modified the original potion. Unlike the original which lasted an evening, this one would stay in the poor boy’s system. And every night, it would get reinforced ever so slightly as Potter had his next snack.

Not enough to *force* the boys actions. Everything would still be his choice. His choice whether to act on it. Technically. But day by day, the potion would build up more and more. Likely the boy would chalk it up to hormones at first. Then who knows what? But in a few weeks the poor child would be a ball of lust and tension unable to relieve his feelings.

And better still? Just a drop of Slughorn’s own blood was mixed in. It would bind the lust potion to Slughorn himself, and assure that Harry’s thoughts would constantly be drifting to his poor professor. What would the boy think when he started desperately masturbating, multiple times a day, and it was his elderly professor who started coming into his mind?

Slughorn truly hoped the boy was straight. It would only make his distress and confusion more and more hilarious as he started fantasizing about his teacher.

And technically, the boy would have all his own free will. But Slughorn well knew how easy it was to just nudge a hormonal teenager down one path or another. To condition them. To form new habits of thinking and action. If you took things in small steps, anything could seem normal…

He waited until the boy had finished his treat before clapping his hands. “And now Harry my boy… to work…”

“Sir… first I was wondering about the Horcruxes…”

Slughorn grimaced. Damn the boy for spoiling the mood. “Now Harry… what did I tell you?”

Harry scrunched up his face. “About getting to know my character…”

The professor nodded. “You have my word. You do as I say and this goes well, then at the end of the semester I will answer your questions. Give you any memory. At the *end* of the year. For now though, this is about getting your measure as a person. We will not be discussing Dark Magic! You understand?”

“Yes, sir…” The boy’s tone said he clearly did not. But no matter. In a few weeks the boy would have other things on his mind thsn dark objects.

**The Second Night**

The second night Slughorn took things just the slightest step further. After the boy had eaten his potion-ladened treacle treat, without protest this time, and after Slughorn had shrugged off the inevitable probe about Horcruxes, they were off.

He gave Harry a difficult potion to work on this time, and Slughorn took advantage of that to often touch the boy. Nothing dramatic or truly inappropriate; it was far too soon for that. Just a hand on the shoulder. Getting a bit too close as he leaned over the boy to examine his work. Once or twice he took Potter’s hands and guided them in the mixing of the ingredients.

All easily overlooked and shrugged off, especially by a boy desperate to get information from his teacher. But it also served to acclimate the child to his touch and his close presence. It would make later steps less difficult.

**The Fourth Night**

The boy hadn’t yet commented on the heat of the room, so Slughorn upped the ante. It was practically a swamp this evening, and even with his personal cooling charms Slughorn could feel it.

The lad was miserable. It was almost amusing. His hair was damp on his forehead, and he kept shifting uncomfortably as he ate his treacle tart.

“Something wrong, Harry?”

“Nothing sir…” The boy was adorably determined not to annoy the professor before he got the secrets he wanted. This time though, he pressed on. “It’s just. Well. It’s a bit stuffy is all.”

“Is it?” Slughorn feigned surprise. “I confess I didn’t notice.”

Harry nodded. “I thought it would be cool in the dungeons but…”

Slughorn stepped closer, and Harry didn’t react. The boy had gotten used to Horace in his personal space. “Well the classrooms are different from an office after all.” He placed a hand on the boy’s forehead, expressing concern. “You do seem a bit warm…”

Harry looked hopefull at that. “Do you think you could cool it down…?”

Slughorn shook his head and lied. “No, I’m afraid some of the potions here are rather finicky with temperature.” He pretended to think a moment before pushing on. “Why don’t you take your robes off, that would make you a bit cooler perhaps.”

The boy blushed a brilliant shade of red, and Slughorn smirked internally. Ohh yes, the treacle tart and its potions were starting to take effect. Slughorn supposed he couldn’t say for certain, but he doubted a week ago innocent little Potter would have thought much of that request. Now? Well Slughorn couldn’t help but wonder where the boy’s mind was going that he blushed so red.

“…sir…” Harry stuttered out.

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. “My boy? Surely you would be more comfortable without the robes? You’ve got trousers on I see, and a shirt too I’m sure. It is after hours, no need to stand on ceremony or school uniforms. If you’re warm, you’d be more comfortable without the extra layer of robes. Perhaps that’s why you are over-heating?”

Potter only hesitated a moment before removing the robes, and Slughorn had to resist licking his lips. The boy was truly delectable. He did have trousers on, and a t-shirt too. A pity the pure-blood habits of only wearing underwear under robes had died off.

But that said, the clothes were oddly shaped. They were at the same time too big and too small. They rather looked like they were made for a ‘large’ child several years younger than the teenage Potter. They were baggy, and yet also short on the legs, arms, and length.

It gave a delicious view. The clothes sagged in the best places, showing tantalizing hints of skin. Nothing so inappropriate as to be called on… but tantalizing indeed. It whetted Slughorn’s appetite for what was to come.

Tonight, as Potter worked, Slughorn took a break from the intimate touches to stand back and observe the boy. Despite being so baggy, the t-shirt was also somehow too short. Not horribly so, but just enough that when the boy leaned over to work on his potion, it revealed a small strip of pale flesh.

Slughorn found himself tantalized by the sight. That pale strip of flesh was almost erotic. It became almost a game; observing Potter’s movements carefully for when the shirt would ride up just a tad more. Showing just the slightest sliver more of skin.

It took all his self-control to not grab the boy right there and take him. It would be so satisfying. To touch that soft skin. To use him. Despoil the innocence.

Potter leaned forward, baggy pants shifting again, and Slughorn swore he could almost see a hint of the boy’s cleft. So. So. Tempting.

But he was playing the long game. Grab Potter now, and the only way to keep the boy silent would be to give him the Horcrux memory. That or start playing with memory charms. Either way things would end. So no. Patience. Patience. And he’d have it all.

**The Eighth Night**

Potter had gotten more comfortable with their little sessions. Now, his robes came flying off as soon as he entered the room. Slughorn had taken to rewarding that by lessening the heat.

He also grabbed the treacle tart without hesitation, and they spent the first several minutes of their session with Potter regaling him with his exploits of the past day.

Yes, Harry was definitely getting more comfortable. It was amazing how well an attentive and friendly adult ear seemed to work with the child.

All the potion the boy had been ingesting couldn’t hurt either. Ohh, technically, it was simply a lust potion. There was no direct influences on the human mind beyond that. But Slughorn hadn’t spent all these years collecting students without learning a thing or two.

By now? The boy’s libido had to be in overdrive. Not beyond the norm for a teenager perhaps, but near the upper limit of that. No doubt the poor child had been self pleasuring himself more than ever before. It was amusing picturing Harry desperately trying to find some privacy every night and morning to relieve a little pressure.

And with that drop of blood and Slughorn’s special mixture? With eight nights’ worth of the potion in his system, there was no doubt that Slughorn had started to feature in his fantasies. The boy didn’t *have* to think about Slughorn. But the potion did assure that, without a doubt, such thoughts would elicit the strongest reaction and pleasure. And teenage boys were not known for their self control when it came to their fantasies.

And after that? It was human nature. If the boy was fantasizing about his professor, self-pleasuring himself regularly with thoughts of his teacher? Well. That couldn’t help but impact how the boy viewed said teacher.

When they had first met? Harry had been cool and distant. Barely polite if Slughorn was honest.

Now? The boy vacillated between chatty and shy. Anything BUT cool and distant.

As they got to the night’s potion making, Slughorn took his usual position behind Potter. Alternating between the gentle touches to shoulders and arms, and standing a few steps back to enjoy the view.

That thin strip of flesh between his shirt and pants was making an appearance again tonight.

Should he? Yes. Slughorn decided to advance the game ever so slightly.

He stepped closer to Potter, but the boy didn’t react. He was well used to his professor standing close by now.

Then Slughorn, ever so gently, reached out and ran a finger along that exposed skin, resting his hand just above the curve of the boy’s arse.

The skin was as soft as it looked.

Harry jumped in shock, looking over his shoulder at the professor. “Wh.. Wh… sir?”

Slughorn smiled genially at the stuttering youth. “I’m sorry Harry, your shirt was just rising up a little.”

He patted the boy on the head, pretending there was nothing unusual. “It is good to see you so relaxed, but I couldn’t resist the urge to straighten things up!”

And he used that thinly veiled excuse to put his hand back on the exposed skin, tracing his fingers around as though he was just examining where the shirt fell short.

Potter arched his back, clearly conflicted on whether to move away from his professor or relax into the touch. Of course, the arched back caused the shirt to ride up still a little more.

A moment later and Potter was starting to look uncomfortable, jerking his shirt down to cover the exposed skin. So Slughorn reluctantly ended his touching, patting the boy once on the shoulder before standing back in his usual spot.

There was a small moment of truth now, but a few seconds later Potter simply relaxed and went back to his potion making without saying anything further.

Yes, things were progressing well.

**The Tenth Night**

After his touches a couple of nights ago, Potter had come to their next meeting in deliberately longer and better fitting clothes.

Still, perhaps it was the only set of well fitting clothes he had? Or perhaps the potion and lust filled dreams weakened his resolve? Either way, the boy was back to his usual attire tonight.

Slughorn didn’t immediately jump on that. Patience was key. He contented himself with the tamer touches on shoulders and arms. And he waited until Potter was once again relaxed and focusing on his potion.

They were halfway through the night when Potter shifted forwards to grab some Armadillo Bile. Predictably, the shirt rode up ever so slightly, pale flesh stretching as the boy reached.

Slughorn took advantage of that by letting his hand wrest on the exposed skin once again.

“S..sir…?” The boy was stuttering again. It was adorable.

He pretended to deliberately misunderstand the boy. “Think nothing of it, Harry! A boy your age can’t be concerned too much with clothes. That’s why old men like me are around, to help keep you straight and neat…”

He punctuated his words by letting his hands trail ever so gently over that exposed skin.

This time, instead of jerking his shirt down to cover himself better, Potter simply blushed.

Slughorn took that as an excuse and leaned over the sitting boy, hands resting casually on Potter’s hips.

The boy’s face was flushed now, and his breathing heavy. He looked conflicted, but made no move to remove his professor’s hands.

Slughorn had a cruel smile, but thankfully the boy couldn’t see it from his position. “Harry, is everything alright, you look rather flustered?”

Harry took a gasping gulp of air, turning to look at his professor. His eyes were almost glazed. “S…sir…”

Slughorn kept his smile internal this time. It was delicious to see the reactions just a little touching was causing. Ohh yes, his potions had definitely taken effect. Ten nights worth of it in his system? The poor child was a bundle of lust and nerves. He likely didn’t know why he was reacting to his professor’s touch this way. Likely wasn’t even sure if Slughorn’s touches were innocent and it was all in his mind…

It was delicious.

“There, there boy. You just relax and focus on your work and let me straighten you up…”

Slughorn made a show as though he was adjusting Potter’s clothes. As though he was just a helpful father figure making sure a young boy was straight and neat. But his eyes were carefully on the boy’s trouser covered crotch, observing as he adjusted the shirt and made a point of letting his hands ‘innocently’ brush across Potter’s cloth covered nipple.

And yes! There it was. A definite movement in the poor lad’s trousers. The bulge was suspiciously large, and if that wasn’t enough evidence there were noticeable twitches every-time Slughorn ‘accidentally’ brushed against the boy’s bare skin.

Ohh yes. Poor Potter likely didn’t know what to think. Other than he was enjoying his professor’s touches anyway. No doubt the boy would make a beeline for the bathroom as soon as their session ended.

Slughorn wasn’t quite yet ready to fully ready to abandon the veneer of innocence to their touching. But with the way Potter was reacting? Soon he would get to taste his forbidden fruit. And soon he would have the boy begging for it, shaping him to be properly appreciative in all the right ways. Soon. Very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's from poor Harry's perspective. Our poor boy, he doesn't have the faintest clue what's happening to him. If Slughorn realized how much he was affecting the boy, he'd likely be even more pleased.

**The First Night**

Harry couldn’t believe his luck when Slughorn asked him to stay after class. After the other day, he had thought the man would be avoiding him. And yet here he was, asking for Harry to stay for a talk.

Of course the Professor didn’t just give him the memory, but they had worked out something of a deal. And sure, potions lessons almost every night seemed like an exquisite new form of torture. True a night with Slughorn would be better than remedial potions with Snape, but that damning with faint praise.

Still, maybe if he was lucky this would only take a few nights. And either way, it needed to be done. If that required Harry to put up with the Professor’s ego and silly stories… well. So be it. He’d grit his teeth and bear it.

Harry had to remind himself of that when he arrived at the Professor’s office. The space was small and hotter than a sauna to boot. Still. Grit and bear it, he reminded himself.

“Professor!” Harry put a smile onto his face and forced himself to make the sort of banal chit-chat he hated. “Er. Thank you for having me… Sir…”

And then, of course, the fat teacher tried to force snacks on him. Of course there would be food. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took a helping of treacle tart. At least it wasn’t those silly pineapples. But if he had to put up with weeks of this, he’d lose his mind.

“Sir…” with that thought in mind, Harry tried to broach more important matters than potions or desserts. “I was wondering… about the Horcruxes…”

He’d barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Slughorn cut him off, giving vague promises instead of answers. Despite himself, Harry felt a surge of temper at the stupid old man. He forced it down though. He’d be patient for now. But, he vowed, he wouldn’t let the Professor delay him forever. He had no intention of putting up with these lessons all year.

———————————————————————

It was late by the time Harry trudged back to the dorms. Still, he supposed it could have gone worse. The potions were at least vaguely interesting, and after a while it had been easy to tune out Slughorn’s stories.

As Harry slipped into his pajamas and then bed, he felt slightly antsy. The stress of a long day perhaps? For a second he thought of a quick wank to relieve some of the tension. But no. The other boys were already here, and casting a silencing charm now would be far too obvious. He always felt rather self conscious the few times he’d touched himself in the dorms. Like everyone else had to know what he was doing.

So no. With a deliberate dismissal Harry rolled over in the bed, putting such thoughts out of his mind and drifting off to sleep.

**The Second Night**

Another frustrating night at Slughorn’s, and no closer to getting the damned memory. Harry resisted the urge to kick something as he entered the bathroom.

It wouldn’t be so bad perhaps, if the Professor didn’t keep his offices do damn hot. It was like a sauna. Harry was certain he must have sweated a gallon of water. Which was why he was taking a shower. For the second time today. But he couldn’t go to bed so hot and sticky.

At least, this late at night, he had the bathroom to himself. And as Harry got under the stream of the water, he felt some of the tension leaking out of his shoulders. And into other areas.

He’d been strangely on edge all day. He probably should have had that wank the other night after all.

Still. Harry took a quick look over the curtains, making sure he had the bathroom to himself, and then let his hand slowly snake down.

Eyes closed under the spray, he let his mind wander. Parvati in that dress that was so low cut. Ginny, who had been popping up in his fantasies more and more lately. Her long legs, bare and gripping the broom. So hot. Slughorn resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder… and…

What the hell? Harry was jolted out of his fantasy immediately. The moment ruined. He almost burst out laughing in fact. Wow. He was out of it. You knew it was a long day when Slughorn of all people slipped into your wanking fantasy.

Ron always said that a healthy guy could get hard watching paint dry. Harry supposed this was proof. Fat, old, Slughorn popping into his wanking fantasies? Slughorn with his hands all so touch feely… Harry’s cock gave a sudden jerk in his hand.

Ok wow. He really was loosing his mind. Harry gave a shake of his head and refocused himself. Ginny. Naked in the Quidditch locker room. Katie Bell with her.

And he lost himself to the sensations.

**The Fourth Night**

Harry was in a foul mood. He had been for the last two days. Understandable, since he was losing his mind.

His hormones were out of synch. Or something. Harry had always taken a sort of pride in that he wasn’t as distracted as the other boys by all things sex. Ohh, he wasn’t a prude or anything. He enjoyed a good wank as much as the next guy. But he wasn’t as obsessed as some of the others were. Seamus popped to mind.

Or at least he hadn’t been. He’d tossed-one-off at least five times the last two days. He had embarrassingly started taking showers at the crack of dawn and late at night just to get some privacy. And still could feel himself getting hard at the oddest moments. It was damn embarrassing. Worse, stupid Slughorn kept leaking into his wanking fantasies at the most inappropriate times. It was humiliating to think of. And it made these evening sessions with the man even worse.

The Professor was constantly touching him. Nothing serious, just a tap to the shoulder, or guiding his hands. But lately. Well. Harry’s mind kept going to the gutter. It was maddening. And probably rude to poor Slughorn too.

And now here he was again, in Slughorn’s stupid office. Eating Slughorn’s stupid treacle tart. Sweating his ass off. He knew he needed to keep the man sweet, but enough was enough. If the Professor didn’t lower the temperature, Harry was going to lose his mind.

“Something wrong, Harry?”

He needed to keep Slughorn happy. He needed to keep Slughorn happy.

“Nothing Sir.” The man continued to look at him expectantly, and desperately Harry tried to press on politely. “It’s just. Well. It’s a bit stuffy is all.”

But of course, even once Harry asked, apparently the Professor wouldn’t do anything about the maddening heat. Harry almost screamed in frustration. How did the man look so calm and cool? So suave. So… desperately Harry cut off that line of thought.

“You know.” The Professor was clearly thinking about his problem still. “Why don’t you take your robes off, that would make you a bit cooler perhaps.”

Ohh, Merlin. Harry felt his face turn scarlet as he suddenly had a mental image of sitting starkers in front of his Professor. The Professor examining him while Harry crouched at his feet. For some bizarre reason, Harry was rock hard. Desperately he hunched over, ironically now rather glad for the stuffy robe that hid the tightness in his trousers.

What was wrong with him? He had to get his mind out of the gutter. It wasn’t like he was naked under the robes. Why was he thinking like this?

Harry had never been so glad that Slughorn couldn’t do legilimency. He didn’t understand. Was he gay? But he didn’t feel any attraction to any of the boys in the dorms.. Just.. Just stupid Slughorn.

The Professor was going on, but Harry had lost most of the thread. Deliberately, defiantly, keeping his mind blank, Harry took off the robes. There. No big deal. None at all.

——————————————————

Somehow, Harry made it through the rest of the evening lesson without problem. Had his now nightly wank in the showers. And yet still. Here he was in his bed, and already half out of his mind with hormones. Was this some late form of puberty? It was crazy.

His cock was throbbing in his pajamas. He’d had a wank an hour ago, and yet he was painfully hard.

Harry rolled over on his stomach, trying to ignore it. But that just created such horrible (delightful) friction.

He rolled back onto his back and gave up. A few kicks had his pajamas pooled around his ankles, knees bent as his hand found its familiar place.

Ginny. In her Quidditch uniform. He tried to focus on that. Ginny and Katie Bell in the showers.

Harry stripping in front of Slughorn.

Harry let out a low moan before he could help himself. Half frustration and half pure lust. Desperately, he bit the side of his hand to silence himself.

Merlin. What was wrong with him? Thinking of Slughorn. In those tight robes. So regal. Touching Harry. Telling Harry to take off his robes. Admiring Harry.

He bit harder into his palm, as his cock throbbed in his hand. Slughorn looking at Harry with those piercing eyes. So. So. So hot.

As the fantasy evolved, Harry stopped fighting it. It was easier not to fight it. He let his imagination go where it would. It felt so much better like that. He could almost feel his eyes rolling back in his head as he increased the pace, bed rocking.

This was better. So much better. Slughorn. Ohh.

And Harry came. Shaking with the effort, and moaning out load. He didn’t think he had ever come so much. Or had such an intense orgasm.

Bonelessly he laid back, feeling sated for the first time in days.

Suddenly a voice called out. “…Nice one Harry! But don’t break the bed next time.” That was Seamus, laughter in his voice. The other boys were all snickering as well.

Harry felt his face heat in embarrassment, and threw a hand over his eyes, glad for the curtains around him. He’d gotten so caught up in that fantasy… he’d forgotten all about the other boys.

Still. It was worth it.

**The Eighth Night**

Harry was regaling Slughorn with the day’s events as he munched on his Treacle Tart. He wasn’t sure why, but he was finding Slughorn easier and easier to talk to. The Professor was a good mentor, and took the time to listen without pressuring. In just a couple of weeks, Harry felt that they had gotten to know each other. Talking with him was better than just doing potions anyway.

Well, except when Harry’s mind wandered. Which it seemed to do more and more lately. And then more embarrassing thoughts would flood into his head about the older man.

Still, after the other night, Harry had come to a decision. This was clearly a phase he was going through, and it was better if he didn’t try to fight it.

And if it led to wild fantasies and wanking off four or five times a day? Well. Just a phase all boys went through. Best to not second guess himself.

Instead, he just did his best to relax around the Professor. If nothing else, he felt more confident as their rapport grew that he would have no problem getting the memory at the end of all this.

After all, Slughorn was clearly a well intentioned sort.

Harry had this all under control.

Or. At least he thought he had. Until it happened.

He was working on his potion, leaning over and trying to chase other thoughts from his head with focused concentration, when he felt a hand touch his bare skin.

Slughorn was touching him.

Harry jumped, heart hammering in his chest as he looked over his shoulder. “Wh.. Wh…sir?”

“I’m sorry Harry, your shirt was just rising up a little.”

Harry’s cock twitched as the Professor patted his side again.

Desperately, he arched his back. Trying to get away from that touch. It was like one of his fantasies. If he let himself, it would be so easy to lean into that touch so…

The Professor’s fingers were tracing his skin, the touch like a hot brand. “It is good to see you so relaxed, but I couldn’t resist the urge to straighten things up!”

Harry gave a wild shake of his head. Regardless of his sick fantasies, the Professor was just trying to be helpful. Harry couldn’t let the man see his reaction. It would be mortifying. With a deep breath to gather his resolve, Harry fixed his shirt himself, shaking the hand off.

It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

But he wouldn’t disappoint the Professor. Straightening himself, he focused in on his work pretending like nothing had happened.

Of course, he stayed hard through the rest of the night.

When it came time to leave, he was very careful to stay seated until he had put the long school robes back on. That at least would keep his problem covered.

And if Harry walked back to the dorms slightly hunched over? No one called him on it.

He was careful to put the silencing charm on his bed first thing this time, before the other boys came back.

He could still feel the ghost of Slughorn’s touch on his skin.

He wanked three times that night.

**The Ninth Night**

Harry was kneeling at Slughorn’s feet. He was naked. The professor was running his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry leaned into the touch. He wanted more. So much more.

As though reading his mind, the professor reached down, grabbing Harry’s hard length in a warm hand. Slughorn’s other hand was trailing down his back, going towards his arse. It felt so good. Harry rolled his hips and moaned softly. The professor’s touch was so amazing.

His whole body shivered.

And then Harry woke up.

He groaned, but this time it was in humiliation and not lust. And perhaps a little bit of regret. The entire front of his pajama bottoms were wet.

The dream had felt so real. Despite himself, Harry gave a little shiver as he remembered the imagined touch. A part of him was trying to recapture the feeling of the dream, but it was gone.

All that remained was… well… the after effects. Harry sighed as he ran a hand over his now slightly crusted Pajama bottoms. And his sheets. What a mess.

With frustration, Harry peeled the pajama bottoms off, holding them up to examine the mess and then leaning over his bed to stuff them out of sight. Merlin, so embarrassing.

And now he’d have to wait until his roommates left for breakfast so he could slip out to grab a change of clothes without anyone wondering what was going on.

Harry didn’t understand it. Just a couple of weeks ago, Slughorn had never even entered into his fantasies. No men had! But now? Thoughts of Ginny or the other girls just couldn’t seem to hold his attention. Not compared to Slughorn. It made no sense!

And as Harry’s mind dwelled on Slughorn and his fantasies, he felt his dick give a twitch.

He groaned in frustration, drawing an arm over his eyes. It was maddening. He was so horny. All the time. It made him want to scream.

His dick gave another twitch, and Harry deliberately pulled his pajama top down, trying to cover his lower half with it. It just had to be sitting here without bottoms… that’s what got him horny. Just that. Not Slughorn. Not…

Harry groaned again, rolling over on to his stomach and pressing his length firmly down against the mattress. Such delicious pressure.

He hoped his dorm-mates left for breakfast soon so he could get dressed. Otherwise, he might not be able to resist another quick wank.

————————————————————————————————————-

His day did not get any better after that. In fact, it had gotten so bad, Harry was having a hard time concentrating in class now. He’d even had half a thought to go to Madame Pomfrey. Only half a thought, though. The image of trying to explain to the Madame that he needed help because he was so horny that he was jerking off multiple times a day? Having fantasies about his Professors?

Yeah. No.

It was worse in Slughorn’s class, of course. After last night when the professor touched him? And then his dreams this morning? He was pretty much hard the entire lesson. All he could think of was the feeling of those fingers ghosting over his skin.

He hoped Slughorn would touch him again tonight.

No. Wait. No he didn’t. He couldn’t let himself get carried away. Mentally, Harry decided to that tonight would be different. Mind out of the gutter. Focused on the Horcruxes and his mission.

Maybe he’d wear his good clothes under his robes tonight. The ones Molly Weasley had gotten him last holiday.

He wondered if Slughorn would like how he looked in them? Harry felt his mind drifting again.

Suddenly, he was elbowed in the side. Hermione was shooting him a glare, she must have seen his lack of focus.

On his other side, Ron sent him a grin and leaned over to whisper. “Thinking of Parvati again, eh?”

Harry blinked. Ohh. Yes. The girl was in the front row. Right in front of Slughorn. Vaguely he remembered earlier in the year confiding to Ron about his crush on her. He used to spend potions class staring at her. He’d forgotten all about it somehow.

Ron started to snicker, and embarrassed, Harry gave a non-committal shrug.

**The Tenth Night**

It was with some trepidation that Harry entered the now familiar office. It was hard to think in the atmosphere, with Slughorn so close and overpowering.

Still, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the man. Harry had made a point to find a bathroom and toss one off before coming here tonight. To take the edge off.

It helped somewhat, and Harry was able to focus on their casual conversation as he ate his nightly treacle tart. He was even able to focus on his potions instead of the professor.

Then, as he was reaching for the Armadillo Bile, he felt the hand move from his shoulder back down to his waist, fingers tickling the skin underneath his shirt.

“S…sir…”

“Think nothing of it, Harry! A boy your age can’t be concerned too much with clothes. That’s why old men like me are around, to help keep you straight and neat…”

The Professor clearly meant well. But all Harry could think of was the way his bare skin was tingling as those hands moved across it. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, desperate to hold back the low moan.

But unlike the other night, this time the hand’s didn’t stop. They continued. Despite his resolution, Harry felt himself leaning back into the touch. It was hard to think, and he knew his face was flushed.

The Professor was trying to straighten his clothes now. Harry must have gotten them messy. But it was hard to focus through the intense feelings. And when the Professor’s hand’s brushed across his nipple? Harry felt his cock twitch obscenely.

Hell, he was half worried he’d lose it and cum right there in his pants.

Harry lost all track of time, all he could sense was his rasping breath and the Professor’s hands over his skin. Desperately, he pretended he was still making the potion.

Harry had to hope there was nothing combustible in the ingredients. He had no idea what he was mixing together.

Finally, the lesson was over. Harry startled in surprise when the Professor abruptly moved away.

He blinked, his wits slowly coming back to him. Was it over already? Surprisingly, despite the embarrassment, Harry felt himself wishing they had more time tonight.

“Are you all right, my boy?”

The Professor was looking at him with concern. Desperately, Harry tried to refocus himself. “Ahh. Yes sir. I’m sorry. What did you say?”

The man had a small smile on his face. “Nothing my boy. You just seem flustered tonight. I hope you enjoyed the evening’s lesson?”

Harry felt himself flush in response. “Yes sir. Of course.”

Slughorn seemed to be waiting. Ohh. Yes. They were done for the night.

Blushing again, Harry got to his feet, hunching over to try and hide his erection from sight. He made a grab for his robes, keeping them bunched in front of himself. His… problem… would be way too obvious if he stretched to put the robe back on.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Harry?”

“Ahh. Yes sir.” Harry nodded, gathering the last of his books and heading towards the door.

He was avoiding the Professor’s eyes, and the embarrassment that would come from meeting them, as he headed towards the exit.

And then, as he walked by Slughorn, there was a gentle slap on his arse.

Harry squawked in surprise. It was an undignified sound, and he turned around to look at the Professor in shock.

Slughorn simply simply smiled at him. “I said don’t dawdle, my boy! You don’t want to be caught after curfew after all.”

And then the man gave him a roguish wink. Harry felt his cock twitch again at that.

Desperately he fled the room, stumbling down the hallways, robes and books clutched haphazardly in his hands.

He should be angry. Outraged at the man’s audacity. That had to be crossing a line. But all he really felt was… horny.

He barely made it around the corner to the bathroom. Once inside he stumbled into the nearest stall. Scarcely taking time to look and make sure no other students were there.

And then his pants were around his ankle, hands desperately gripping his cock.

And moments later he was gasping, spilling all over himself and the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eleventh Night**

After the success of the previous evening, Slughorn had decided it was time to up the ante. He had been patient, and now it was time to start getting his reward. Not too much or too soon of course, but the potion was clearly impacting the boy, and he doubted Potter would object if they took things just a tiny bit further.

It was with that in mind that he’d planned tonights potion carefully. He licked his lips in anticipation.

The evening started off calmly enough with their usual conversation and some more potion-laden desserts for Potter. And then their brewing.

Tonight though, Slughorn waited patiently until Potter was holding the potion in his hand, ladling it into a vial. And then he reached out his hand, letting it slip under the boy’s shirt and ever so slightly caressing the skin there.

Potter jerked. The potion slipping and spilling. As a few drops landed onto his sleeve, there was a hissing sound and some of the cloth began slowly evaporating.

“Wh..what…?” Potter pulled back in surprise, examining his shirt-sleeve with care, no doubt worried he’d been burned.

Slughorn tsked. “Harry, my boy! You must be more careful with your potions. You’re lucky that’s a simple Moth-Bane potion…”

“Moth… what?” The boy looked delightfully confused as he eyed the vial warily.

Slughorn let out a jovial laugh. “A harmless substance, useful for pest control. But dangerous to your clothes if it touches it. I don’t know what came over you to spill it like that…”

The boy frowned at the words. “I. I’m sorry, I just got distracted sir. You surprised me when… that is… it won’t happen again…”

Slughorn took that moment to let his fingers ‘innocently’ brush along the boys arm as he reached to ‘examine’ the potion.

Potter jerked again, and Slughorn hid a small smile at the reaction.

Instead of smiling, he put on a somber gaze. “Harry, my boy. You are certainly on edge today.” He paused, as though pondering the problem at hand. “I don’t want to have to stop our sessions because you can’t handle your potions…”

“No! Sir! I can do better. Please!” The boy seemed horrified at the idea, and Slughorn had to wonder if it was due to losing his access to the memory.. Or something else.

He made a show of considering the matter. “Well. I don’t want to deprive a promising student such of yourself. But, it wouldn’t be responsible for me to let you risk your clothes in this manner.”

He nodded, as though coming to a decision. “Yes, I think you should remove your shirt while we brew this potion. Just to be safe.”

Potter turned beet red. “My… my shirt?”

Slughorn nodded again.

Potter looked embarrassed, confused, and just plain uncertain. “I’m not sure… I mean… is it… that is…”

Slughorn cut the boy’s stuttering off. “The potion is perfectly safe for human skin. Now, don’t dawdle.”

Annoyingly, the boy did dawdle. Potter’s hand’s made an abortive motion to the shirt, but didn’t move beyond that.

Impatiently, Slughorn reached over, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over Harry’s head. The boy didn’t resist.

“There we go, that wasn’t so difficult, now was it?”

Mutely, Potter shook his head, but his blush had only deepened. It was delightful. It not only covered his face… even his chest was flushed.

And the view was as good as Slughorn had expected. The skin was smooth and clear. Potter was lean rather than muscled, and still had a sleek adolescent’s build. There were a few hairs below his navel, disappearing into the trousers. A few more under the armpits. Otherwise, the boy was delightfully smooth.

Potter just stood there, avoiding eye contact, so Slughorn clapped his hands decisively. “Well? Back to work my boy!”

Haltingly, hesitantly, Potter turned around and back to the potion. Slughorn stood behind him as the boy leaned over to work on the potion. Just like every other night, he made a point to touch Potter on shoulder, arm, and side. Only now? Now it was on that delightfully smooth and naked flesh.

**The Twelfth Night**

When it came time for potions the next night, Slughorn declared that they would continue working on the Moth-Bane potion.

Potter looked unhappy at this. “Again?”

Slughorn resisted the urge to smile at that. As if they wouldn’t be working on it every night until he had gotten Potter to the next stage. Instead, he just calmly nodded. “Aye, best to build up a bit of a stock.”

The boy licked his lips uncertainly, glancing from his Professor to the station. Slughorn had the sudden image of those lips wrapped around his cock. Enticing. But not yet. Soon, but not yet. Instead, he simply raised a single eye brow and waited.

A long moment passed, and this time, without further prompting, Harry slowly pulled the shirt over his head. And now bare from the waist up, took his usual spot at his station.

“Good boy.” He rewarded Harry’s obedience with a gentle pat on the bare shoulder, then let his hands trail down to rest on the boy’s exposed hips.

Harry shivered at the touch, hands shaky as he tried to mix the potions.

Slughorn did allow himself a smile at this. Two weeks ago, Harry would likely have raised a screaming fuss to be shirtless in front of his Professor, let alone allow said teacher to be caressing his skin.

Maybe Potter was lying to himself, trying to convince himself that Slughorn’s thinly veiled excuses were true. Or he might be such a bundle of hormones as to be unable to protest. Either way worked. Slughorn would slowly change the boy’s perceptions of what was normal and acceptable between the two of them.

Starting with tonight. Slughorn was tired of the innocent touches to shoulder and back. He wanted more.

The Professor allowed his hands to roam over the boy’s torso at will. First they traced the slim muscles of Harry’s arms under the guise of directing his hands. Then they were stroking his sides to ‘steady’ him. Then playing with the fine hairs below the boys navel just because Slughorn wanted to.

Harry, the poor child, was a shivering wreck. His flesh twitched and shuddered under Slughorn’s touch. Potter’s breath was raspy and hoarse, and he was clearly not paying any attention to the potion he was supposedly working on.

Best of all though, Harry did *not* tell him to stop. Did not rush from the room in horror. After so many nights of ingesting Slughorn’s potion, this had to be a scene right out of the boy’s fantasies. Intellectually he might want the touches to stop, but his body? His body was craving it.

Now Harry…” Slughorn let his hands rest just above the boy’s trousers, fingers again toying with the fine hairs there. “Be steady with this part of the potion. No twitching.”

Potter let out a low moan at that, chest heaving as he gasped for breaths.

“Is everything all right Harry?” Slughorn resisted chortling.

Potter took another low gasp of fair. “Fine. Just. Sorry sir. It’s distracting?” Harry continued, delightfully incoherent. “Please… don’t… it feels…”

“It feels?” Slughorn continued in his faux concerned voice. “Are you cold perhaps?”

Slughorn let his fingers drift up the boy’s chest. Potter’s nipples were hard little nubs, and he let his fingers ‘innocently’ brush against them, then tweak them over so slightly. “Your nipples are hard as rocks my boy, are you that chilly?”

It was hilarious, since Slughorn was still keeping the room at an unbearably warm temperature. The boy actually had sweat dripping down his back.

But Potter was nodding desperately, grasping at the excuse. “Yes sir. Yes, that’s it. Just… chilly… if I could have my shirt back then…”

Slughorn cut him off. “No, no that won’t do at all. Not with this potion. But you concentrate on your work, I’ll see if we can’t warm you up…”

Slughorn began to run his hands more deliberately over the boy’s flesh. Massaging and rubbing the smooth skin to his heart’s desire. “Is that warming things up for you?”

Potter only moaned at that. Slughorn took it for permission.

**The Fourteenth Night**

The last two night’s had been delightful for Slughorn. Under the thin guide of keeping the shirtless Potter ‘warm’ he’d been able to touch and caress to his heart’s content. By the end of the night, Harry was always a delightful, gasping, mess.

He was especially delighted that, after a little prompting, Potter had stopped waiting for the start of their potion making to remove the shirt. Now, the t-shirt came off with the robes as soon as he entered the office.

Which was how Slughorn came to be chatting with a shirtless Potter over their nightly treacle tart and tea.

Of course, Slughorn being whom he was, this was only encouragement for the next little step of their game.

Interrupting a rather boring story of the boy’s Quidditch exploits, Slughorn placed a hand on Potter’s shoulder. “Harry, there has been something I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“Sir?” The boy was unconsciously leaning into the touch.

Slughorn pretended to be considering his question. “I couldn’t help but notice that some of your clothes are rather ill-fitting…”

He trailed off, and watched with amusement as Potter ducked his head in self-consciousness, mumbling something under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Harry?”

Defiantly, Potter lifted his head. “My aunt and uncle… I… I only have hand-me-downs.”

Slughorn nodded his head solemnly and lied. “Perfectly understandable. I was in a similar situation in my youth, you know?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “No… I mean… really sir?”

The Professor smiled. “Ohh certainly. I understand how hard it can be. How judging your friends can be. My peers never really understood either… and if you ever need anyone to talk to Harry, I’m here for you.”

It was delightful to see the trust and admiration, almost hero worship, in Potter’s eyes at this. No doubt all the attention Slughorn had been showering on the boy, something no adult seemed to have done before, was taking effect. And of course the fact that he was probably having nightly wet dreams of sex with his Professor couldn’t hurt in the admiration factor.”

“Thank you sir. I appreciate it. Honestly.” The boy smiled shyly at him.

Slughorn clapped his hands at that. “Indeed! It’s why I’ve gotten you a little gift my boy!”

“Sir! You didn’t have to! I don’t need…”

The Professor cut him off. “Nonsense. I insist. Here…” He passed the boy a thin package.

Harry, with an eagerness to him now, tore into the box the Professor presented. His enthusiasm was slightly muted of course when he held up the new pair of trousers, instead blinking slightly with confusion.

Slughorn smiled. “As I said, I know what it’s like to deal with hand-me-downs.”

Harry ducked his head. “Thank you sir.”

Slughorn’s smile took on an anticipatory edge. “So why don’t you try them on…”

“Here?” Harry’s voice actually broke as he gasped that.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. “Well of course. How else can we see if it fits?”

Harry hesitated another long moment, and Slughorn heaved an impatient sight. “Well? Come now boy, we don’t have all night. You aren’t telling me you dislike my gift, are you?”

“N… no sir.” Potter slowly got to his feet, clutching at the gifted trousers and only really beginning to move when Slughorn gave an impatient frown.

The boy turned his back to the Professor as he undid the baggy monstrosities currently around his waist. No doubt it was in an effort to preserve some form of modesty, but Slughorn wasn’t complaining. As the boy bent over to remove the old pants, hopping on one foot, his underwear stretched tightly over his arse.

And what a sight that was. It was the first time Slughorn was able to truly examine it, unhidden by robes or overly baggy trousers. Even clad in boxer-briefs… those at least fit properly… it was a sight to behold.

Slughorn barely resisted the urge to reach over and grab it. To see if it was as firm and taut as it appeared.

Harry meanwhile, was still hopping about, struggling to get the gifted trouser’s up his legs.

Slughorn smirked. It wouldn’t work of course. He’d deliberately gotten the pants several sizes too small. Precisely to enjoy the view as Potter bent double, arse shaking, as he struggled to pull them up.

“Sir…” the boy finally straightened up again, back still turned to his Professor, “I don’t think they fit…”

“Are you sure, boy?”

“Yes sir…”

“Well, let me see then… come over here boy!”

Potter made as though to reach for the old trousers, but Slughorn cut him off with a loud bark. “Now, boy!”

Shuffling and avoiding eye contact, Potter made his way to the Professor, hands cupped in front of him. Slughorn let him have that modicum of modesty… for now.

Instead, he made a show of holding the gifted pants up to Harry. Making the boy put a foot in them, and then attempting to lift them up. Using it as an excuse to let his hands trail up the lean legs, tickling the sparse hairs. Potter’s hands pushed harder against the front of his underwear.

“Mmm. Well. I think you’re right Harry. Definitely too small. We’ll have to look at fixing them.”

“Yes sir.” The boy was biting his lip fiercely.

Slughorn made a deliberate shrug. “Well, we’ve wasted enough time. We’d best get to potion making.”

“Yes Sir!” The naive fool sounded relieved as he quickly turned his back, still attempting to keep a veneer of modesty, and bent over to pick up the old trousers.

For half a second, Slughorn was almost tempted to allow him to do it. The sight of that arse filling the tight underwear as Harry bent over… But the larger picture had to be considered.

Instead, just as the boy was bent at the waist and reaching out for his clothes, Slughorn brought his arm down in a resounding slap, hand cracking on that delectable behind.

“Ahh!” Harry leapt almost a foot in the air, dropping his trousers and turning with an affronted expression to face his Professor.

Slughorn was having none of it, jovial expression gone and a harsh one on his face. “What are you dawdling for Harry? I said to start the potion!”

“But…”

“Harry!” The boy seemed to shirk back at seeing the Professor he’d come to respect take that tone. “Haven’t I said that timing is crucial in potion making? Get to it!”

And like magic, the boy dropped the trousers and scrambled to his station.

The Professor paused to take in the view of the boy, clad only in the tight boxer-briefs, stretching and reaching for the various potion ingredients. The child was truly breath taking.

A few minutes later and Slughorn took up his usual position behind the boy, hands gripping Harry’s in order to guide them in the mixing of ingredients.

This time though, Slughorn finally allowed himself to lean forwards. Seeing the child scamper around half naked had its affect, and the Professor was hard beneath his robes.

And Slughorn could not resist leaning into Harry. His voice never slowing as he explained the ingredients and directed the boys hands, Slughorn pressed against poor Potter, letting his hard-length push against the boxer-clad arse. It was as firm as he had expected, and warm even through the layers of their clothes.

Potter let out a little squeak that did not befit the supposed Saviour of the Wizarding World. “P..Professor. Your.. What is…”

Slughorn feigned confusion. “What’s that? Ohh you mean this?” He gave a little thrust, rubbing against the poor boy. “Just my wand, Harry. Don’t you worry about it… just focus on your potion.”

“Ohh. Ohhkay.” The child was panting and squirming, which of course only made things more enjoyable for Slughorn.

“Harry? Are you sure you’re alright? You are moving so strangely?”

The boy didn’t answer. Perfect. Slughorn raised his hands to grip the boy’s shoulder. “Harry? Here… let me see what is wrong…”

And then, without warning, Slughorn spun the boy around to face him. Harry dropped his hands of course, but it was too late. Slughorn could see the boy’s excitement. Not that there had been any doubt. With so much touching and so much potion in his system, there was never any question of the child’s state.

“Harry! What is that?” He let faux horror leak into his voice as he pointed towards Potter’s crotch.

The boy hung his head, looking humiliated, hands pressed tightly over the front of the briefs in an effort to preserve the illusion of modesty.

“Harry!” A note of warning entered his voice. “I thought you were working on your potion. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing! Sir… please… I’m sorry…”

Slughorn, telegraphing his actions, reached out to grab the boy’s hands. “I said, what are you hiding? I thought we had decided on honesty in these meetings?”

And then slowly, giving ample time for the boy to stop him, Slughorn pulled Potter’s hands down towards his side. The boy didn’t make eye contact… but he didn’t resist as the Professor took in the sight before him.

Unsurprisingly, the boy was highly aroused. His erection tenting the front of the underwear in a truly obscene fashion.

“Ohh Harry! What is this?” Slughorn gripped Potter’s chin, forcing him to meet the Professor’s eyes.

The boy’s eyes had tears swimming in them. “Sir. I’m sorry.”

Slughorn shook his head and took on a mournful tone. “I don’t understand, my boy. I give up my time every night to help you? And you… have you been pleasuring yourself all evening boy? What is this! Is this is how you treat my trust?”

“No! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The boy was practically wailing now.

Slughorn had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. The idea of the boy apologizing after all Slughorn had done to him was just hilarious. Truly hormones were a wonderful thing, it kept the boy from thinking rationally over what had developed the past few weeks.

Instead though, he schooled his face to seriousness. “But what am I supposed to think Harry? What is going on with this?” and with those words, he let his fingers tap ever so gently on the cloth covered erection.

Potter let out a low moan at that, and Slughorn watched as his erection jerked in the underwear, a small damp spot forming on the briefs as the boy leaked.

“I don’t know sir! I don’t understand! Just lately, its been… all the time I’m just so… I swear I didn’t mean any disrespect!”

Slughorn made a considering noise at that. “I do understand Harry. Puberty is a difficult time for a young man! But this?” Another tap against the damp spot in the boy’s underwear. “This is not acceptable behavior!”

Potter scrubbed at his face, wiping away at the dampness. “I’m trying sir. I am, truly. But I just don’t understand.”

“And what, exactly, is the problem Harry?”

The boy’s face suffused with red again. “It’s just. I’m… I’m…” he gestured to the tented underwear. “All the time. No matter what I do. And… and… I can’t stop certain thoughts and…”

“Hmm.” Slughorn raked his eyes up and down the nearly naked form. “I think I do know how to help you. And as I said, I’m not without sympathy. I do like you Harry. You’re a good boy. I’m not going to turn you away. I’ll never abandon you… if you want my help.”

Potter was hanging on his words. It was rather sad. Slughorn suspected it wasn’t just the hormones and potions either, the boy was desperate for a little affection.

“Sir!” The boy drew himself up, eyes firming. “I appreciate that. I do.”

Slughorn nodded. “And as I said, I understand what you’re going through. I *can* help you with your little problem…” another tap on the straining erection. “But if you want my help, you’ll have to ask for it.”

Potter licked his lips, hesitating only a moment. “Please… please help me sir.”

“You’ll have to do what I say if I’m to help you, my boy.”

Potter was nodding, hand’s raking through his hair with desperation. “I will. Anything. I just… I just… I can’t take this anymore. Please sir. If you can just make it stop… I’ll do it…”

“Without hesitation?”

“Yes! Please!” The boy was adorably desperate.

Slughorn heaved a sigh. “Then I’ll do it. You’re a good lad Harry. I’ll help you. Now come here!”

Slughorn spread his arms, and Harry let himself collapse into the hug.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you sir. I didn’t know what to do… I was…” the boy trailed off, relieved almost-sobs coming from him.

Slughorn let his arms rub up and down the boy’s sides in a ‘comforting’ fashion. And he smirked as, even while emotionally clinging to his Professor’s arms, Slughorn could feel the boy’s erection throbbing against his robes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fifteenth Night**

Slughorn had spent the entire evening awaiting their session. Things were finally escalating as he had hoped.

Potter though, was clearly more conflicted. He slouched into the office at the usual time looking unsure and surly. Teenagers. Likely with a night to reflect on matters, the boy was feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

Still. Slughorn didn’t intend to put up with a snit or a setback to his plans. He forced a pleasant smile on his face. “Evening, Harry.”

“Professor…” the boy mumbled. He’d not even taken his robes or shirt off as had been the habit the last few nights. Yet another little sign of rebellion.

“Harry! Look at me when I’m talking.” A hint of sternness in his voice.

Hesitantly the boy looked up, meeting the Professor’s eyes, a hint of redness coloring his cheeks.

Slughorn sighed. “Now what’s the matter my boy? Still embarrassed about last night?”

“No!” Far too much anger in that denial.

Slughorn shook his head in mock sadness. “It’s perfectly normal for a boy like yourself to have trouble controlling his urges. Young children like yourself are often little balls of hormones.”

Potter looked more humiliated at those words, so Slughorn pressed on with glee. “It’s why I said I’d help you. And why you promised you’d listen to me. You do still want my help, do you not?”

A hesitation. Then Potter nodded, still mumbling under his breath. “Yes sir.”

Slughorn clapped his hands. “Excellent! Then strip down, my boy!”

“Wh… what!?” Potter was certainly meeting his eyes now, looking aghast and horrified.

Slughorn put on a frown. “Harry. You promised you’d do as I said. Without question you said. Now. Get starkers.”

“But…” Potter’s eyes were wide and frantic looking. “But… what? Why…?”

Slughorn sighed. “You promised not to question. But…” he made a show of sighing. “My boy. You’re clearly having trouble controlling yourself. Why yesterday? You were practically humping the potions table! All but masturbating in front of your Professor! Do you deny it?”

Potter looked horrified at the blunt language. No doubt he had been hoping they could avoid talking so directly of what had to be the most embarrassing night of his young life.

“But sir! It was only because you were touching me…” Potter saw his frown and quickly changed tacks. “I mean. That is…”

“Harry!” Slughorn bellowed. “Are you blaming *ME* for your reaction? Young man! Was it you or I who was rubbing up on that potion’s table? You or I who was leaking all over his undergarments? Harry, I expect you to take responsibility for your depravity…”

“No!” The mortified boy pleaded. “I mean… it was me.. But… It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Good. And if that’s true…” no way it would be with so much potion in his system… “then I’m sure this will only be temporary. But until I know I can trust you? I’m not going to let you hide your perversions. I need to keep an eye on you until you show you can be trusted. You promised you would let me help you, didn’t you? That you would listen and obey?”

Potter gave a silent nod.

“Good.” Another clap of his hands. “Then… strip…”

And this time Potter obeyed. His hands fumbled with the robes, but soon they were gone and the shirt following them. The boy made a show of removing socks and shoes, stalling for time no doubt, but soon they were gone as well. He hesitated at the trousers, but a stern look sent him scurrying and soon they joined the small heap of clothes.

The boy was just as delectable as before as he stood there in the tight boxer-briefs. He was blushing and hesitating at losing this last little bit of modesty, hands once again pressed against the front of the underwear.

“Harry.” Slughorn let a note of warning enter his voice. “Hands by your side.”

And the boy obeyed! Reluctantly, but he did. And once again Slughorn was treated to the sight of Potter’s underwear bulging, a truly obscene tent in the briefs.

Walking closer, Slughorn made a tsking sound. “Harry! I thought you said this wouldn’t happen again?”

The boy bit his lip, frowning. “I’m sorry... It just… it just keeps happening…”

Slughorn tilted his head. “Well. And you were arguing with me? This just shows how bad the problem is. Now. Underwear too.”

As though the Professor seeing his arousal had taken the fight out of him, the boy deflated, hands hooking under the waistband and slowly lowering the briefs to the ground.

And finally, after being patient far too long, Slughorn was able to see the boy in all his glory. He was gorgeous. Smooth pale skin everywhere. And then that pulsating erection nestled in a little bush of soft looking hairs. Delicious.

The child even seemed decently endowed for his age. Of course… Slughorn resisted smirking as he decided to play with the boy’s head. “There we go, my boy. Easy enough. Isn’t it better when you don’t try to hide?”

The boy gave an uncertain nod, looking like he wished the floor would swallow him whole.

Slughorn tsked. “You don’t need to be embarrassed Harry. Yes you’re a bit… small… but well. That’s perfectly alright.”

Potter looked up at that, confused. “Wh..what?”

Slughorn patted him on the bare shoulder. In his experience, nothing hurt a teenager’s confidence or brought out their submissive side like a little humiliation. “I’m sure with time you’ll develop a bit and catch up to the other boys your age. But enough of that now.”

Potter curled his toes into the carpet. “Now what, sir?”

Slughorn laughed and motioned to his desk. “Why, our lesson of course! And a little snack first.”

Obediently, almost in a daze, Potter stumbled to his usual spot, bobbing erection leading the way as he mechanically fell into habit and ate his daily potion-laced treacle tart.

Slughorn, of course, was busy watching the boy walk past. That arse? As amazing as he had suspected. A thing of beauty. High and perky, firm from all that Quidditch play. And so pale it seemed to almost glow. Ohh yes, he was going to have fun with that later.

——————————————————————————

Soon enough, the boy was at his usual station working on his potion, Slughorn behind him as always.

Of course, the difference tonight, was that Slughorn could now clearly see the boy’s reaction to every touch. This time, as he ‘helped’ guide Potter with gentle touches to the flank and side, ‘steadied’ him with a firm grip on the hips, or ghosted a warm breath on the boy’s neck, the reaction was visible and unhidden.

With every touch, the boy’s dick would pulse and throb, often little spurts of pre-cum dribbling out.

“Harry!” Slughorn pretended to be horrified. “Why are you not focusing on your potion?”

“I…I am sir…” the boy was breathless.

“Ohh you are?” Slughorn’s voice was ominous. “Then why is your little cock so erect? Why are you dribbling all over the potions table?”

And with that, as though to Illustrate his point, Slughorn grabbed the boy’s penis. The skin was soft as velvet, but hard as steel.

“Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!” Potter was moaning now.

“Harry! What are you doing?! Control yourself!” And after each word, the Professor gave a little squeeze as though to emphasize his point.

It was too much for the boy. Harry threw back his head, another long moan ripping from his throat, his cock pulsating as it spilled a truly copious amount of seed into the Professor’s waiting hand.

The orgasm seemed to have leeched the boy’s strength as he went boneless, collapsing back into his Professor’s arms.

Slughorn smiled, pleased, but his voice was horrified. “Potter! Potter how dare you!”

“I’m…” the boy’s chest was heaving… “i couldn’t help it… I’m sorry…”

The Professor shook his head. “Harry, I’m disappointed. To lose all control like that?” He brought up his cupped hand, the boy truly had released an extraordinary amount of seed.

Without hesitation, and before Harry could register it, Slughorn proceeded to rub the boy’s own cum into his skin. Taking care to smear it across the boy’s soft stomach and chest, rub it into his skin, and even smear a little in his hair.

“Wh…what are you…” The disgusted look on Potter’s face was hilarious. The Professor couldn’t bring himself to care. The boy looked delightful covered in drying seed. Slughorn’s only regret was that it wasn’t his own.

“What am I doing?” Slughorn continued in his ominous tone. “Do you know how dangerous it is to let your seed contaminate the potions lab, boy? You’re lucky I’m not punishing you. To lose all control of yourself? What is wrong with you?”

“I… I didn’t mean to…”

“Didn’t mean to? You need to develop some self control! You should be on your knees thanking me that I was fast thinking enough to catch your mess.”

Slughorn was continuing to rub the drying cum into the boy’s skin. “If you ever make a mess like this again… well… next time I expect you to clean it yourself.”

Harry shuddered, whether in disgust or lust Slughorn couldn’t tell. “I’m sorry sir…”

“You’re sorry? Look at you…” Slughorn grabbed the boy’s penis, giving it a shake. Not surprisingly, considering his youth and the amount of potion in him, it was already showing signs of life, hardening yet again in the Professor’s hand.

“Please! Sir! Stop touching…” The boy was moaning again.

Slughorn gave another squeeze. “Harry. If can’t control your little dick, how can you be trusted around such volatile potions?”

“But I can’t help it!” The boy screeched in frustration.

Slughorn nodded. “And that’s why I *will* help you. Your problem is clearly that you’ve been indulging your basic instincts too much. Today Harry? How many times today have you self-pleasured yourself before coming to my lab?”

“Wh…wh…”

“Answer!” Slughorn’s voice snapped.

Potter hung his head in shame. “F…four times. Sir.”

Slughorn shook his head. “And that’s your problem, boy. Four times? And now you’re hard again already?” He gave a little squeeze to Potter’s member to emphasize the point. “This is clearly your problem. Too much indulgence and lack of self-control.”

Potter’s cock gave another little dribble as he stroked it. “Look at you? Covered in your own cum, erect, humping your poor professor’s hand? You’re a mess Harry.”

The boy just gasped and groaned, his chest heaving up and down as he leaned back into his teacher.

Slughorn continued in his harsh voice. “Well. I said I’d help you. So this changes now. We’re going to work on your endurance.”

“My… my what?”

“Endurance. You, Harry, are not to cum until I tell you.”

“But…”

Slughorn cut him off and lied. “I don’t relish this Harry. But it is the only way you’ll learn. We’ll build up your endurance and resistance bit by bit until you aren’t stimulated by every little thing. And that means… no matter what… you don’t cum until I say. Do you understand?”

“Y…yes sir.”

Slughorn continued to squeeze and pump with one hand, letting the other travel up the boy’s chest to find a nipple. It was a rock hard little pinpoint, so Slughorn gave it a pinch and a tug.

The boy gasped, back arching and cock straining. “No! Don’t… stop! Please…”

Slughorn pinched the nipple again. “Harry! Control! If you can’t control yourself with just a little stimulus, how can you be trusted on your own?”

The naked boy was squirming in Slughorn’s arms as Potter desperately tried to hold back the inevitable. “Sir… it’s too much…”

Slughorn played with the sensitive nipples some more, loving how it made Potter squirm. The little nubs were soon red and swollen, and all the time the Professor’s other hand was squeezing and pumping at the boy’s cock.

“Sir… I’m going to… I’m going to…”

“No!” Slughorn growled. “Not without permission!”

“Ohh…” Potter gasped, and Slughorn felt the erection in his hand pulse. The boy was close. “Please!” Potter was practically wailing in desperation. “Can I have… can I have, permission…”

Slughorn feigned confusion. “What’s that? You want permission for your little cock to cum?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what, Harry?”

The boy was squirming, relentlessly trying to hold back his orgasm. “Can I cum, sir?”

And Slughorn had a little mercy on the poor child as he gave one more pump, feeling it send the child go over the edge. “Very well Harry. You may cum.”

“Ahh!” And the boy threw back his head, his entire frame shuddering as he found his second release in under an hour.

Once again, Slughorn caught the boy’s seed in his hand. A much smaller amount this time, of course.

The child meanwhile was once again leaning Bonelessly against his Professor, entire body stretched out in post-orgasmic haze for Slughorn to admire.

As Potter caught his breath, Slughorn slowly brought up his cupped hand. “Harry. You heard me, didn’t you? We can’t have your seed making a mess of the potions lab.”

“Wh..what?” Potter’s eyes were still glazed, and the boy was clearly not in any state to really understand what was being said.

Slughorn brought his cupped hand up to the boy’s face. “I warned you… clean up your mess…”

The boy clearly understood what was being asked. Normally he might have argued, but he seemed too exhausted, physically and emotionally. Instead, he meekly opened his mouth, tongue snaking between his lips and towards the Professor’s hand.

“Good boy.” Slughorn gently stroked Potter’s hair as the boy leaned into the touch and finished cleaning the hand.

Slughorn let the boy rest for a long moment, but then slowly pushed him back to an upright position before the potion’s table.

Potter blinked, looking hesitantly back at his teacher. “Wh…what now sir?”

Slughorn smiled innocently. “Why, my boy. Hopefully you can finally concentrate on your potion, yes? Gotten it all out of your system?”

And Harry’s face lit up like a tomato. “Y..yes. Thank you sir.”

Slughorn ruffled his messy hair. “Think nothing of it. It’s why I’m here after all. Though Harry?”

He waited until the boy was focused on him before continuing. “Next time, I won’t go so easy. We need to build your endurance up after all.”

Potter ducked his head in embarrassment before clenching his fists in determination. “Yes sir… I… I won’t let you down.”

Slughorn couldn’t stop a smirk at that. The boy was truly coming along wonderfully. It would make his inevitable failure all the more enjoyable. “Ohh and Harry?”

He waited until he had the boy’s attention again.

“Remember. You aren’t to cum without permission. That means outside of this lab too…”

Harry paled, no doubt thinking of how often he’d been masturbating. “I… yes sir.”

Slughorn smirked, he knew a hopeless vow when he heard one. Instead of saying anything though, he simply let the boy return to his potion work. Tomorrow night promised to be truly fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor Harry! Another tough night for him. This chapter is a tad on the short side, but seemed a logical place to end. The next chapter should be a bit longer and cover a few nights. Hope you all enjoy.

**The Sixteenth Night**

Slughorn smiled to himself as Potter stripped off his clothes. There had been some hesitation this night, but no argument. Progress.

Slughorn let his eyes drink up the naked boy as Harry shifted from foot to foot nervously, his constant erection bobbing with the movement.

“Well Harry. Enough procrastinating. Really, you must get over this shyness. But enough of that, come let us have our tea…”

He smiled as the boy took his usual seat, grabbing the treacle tart.

Slughorn let the stilted conversation of the Potter’s day and the trials of Quidditch go on for a few minutes, finally cutting the boy off when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“So. Harry. You have been following our rules? No touching yourself outside of our lab? You haven’t cum since the last night?”

The boy bit his lip in an adorable fashion. “No sir.”

Slughorn resisted snorting at the obvious lie. Instead he put on a stern countenance and let a touch of warning enter his voice. “Harry…”

Potter was fiddling with the table cloth, averting his eyes now, so Slughorn gripped his chin firmly forcing the child to meet his eyes. “Harry Potter… I expect you to be honest with me! Now the truth…”

And the boy broke. “I tried… really I did! I just… I couldn’t help it!”

Slughorn put a disappointed look on his face, which seemed to have the boy wilting even further. “Harry! You promised me! How can I help you if I can’t trust you to keep your word?”

Potter hung his head. “I… I really tried sir. It’s just… by the evening I couldn’t help it.”

Slughorn’s voice turned ominous. “How are we supposed to improve your problems if you can’t keep your hands off your little dick?”

Potter winced at that, but Slughorn bulled right on. “And worse Harry! Worse you *lied* to me!”

“I’m sorry…”

“And sorry won’t cut it! Over here, now!”

Slughorn waited until Harry shuffled over in hang-dog fashion, before grabbing the boy’s arm in a firm grip and hauling the surprised teenager right onto his lap.

Potter gave a startled squawk, hand’s scrambling for purchase, but Slughorn was having none of it, an inexorable hand forcing the bucking boy down.

“What! Professor!” Potter was still squirming, scrambling to get back to his feet.

“Harry! Behave yourself!” And remarkably, the boy stilled.

Slughorn rested a hand on Potter’s back for a moment before continuing. “Harry, you broke the rules and you lied to me. We can’t just ignore that. I understand this is hard… but this is for your own benefit. You know I’m only doing this because I care for you, yes?”

The boy’s voice was a whisper. “I… I know.” And at that, a line of tension went out of Potter, his head dipping down in defeat. It continually amazed Slughorn how desperate the boy was for approval. Sometimes it seemed that was a better lever than all the potion he was ingesting.

The Professor ran his hand’s through Potter’s hair. It was surprisingly soft. Then let his hand trace down the bare back. “Now Harry. You have to see there will be consequences for breaking the rules and lying, yes? But I’m only doing this because I care…” and because Slughorn loved having the boy draped across his lap. “You take your punishment like a Gryffindor, do better next time, and we’ll consider the matter done, yes?”

Potter hesitated. “Yes sir. But… but what are you going to do?”

Slughorn snorted. Could the child not guess? “Why Harry. You acted like a little boy. So I will treat you like one.”

Slughorn reached down, adjusting Potter’s cock so it rested between his legs, raised his hand, and without further warning brought it down in a ringing slap.

Potter yelped in surprise, jerking in the Professor’s lap. Slughorn though, was too busy admiring the way that arse shook at the impact to notice. And a moment later there was a delightful red hand-print on that pale flesh.

Of course, Slughorn didn’t really care about punishing the boy. Though there was something enticing about treating Potter like a misbehaving child. The discipline was just an excuse.

The Professor let his hand rest gently on Potter’s arse, finally… FINALLY! Getting to feel the pale flesh. It was firm and muscled, no doubt from all that Quidditch practice, and yet still soft and even rounded. It was perfect in other words.

“Now Harry. I expect you to take your punishment like a Gryffindor.”

The boy bit his lips, but then nodded.

Slughorn took that as his cue to bring his hand down in another resounded slap. And then another.

Of course, between each slap he took the time to pause and knead the flesh under his hand. As the punishment went on, and the boy’s bum went from white to red, the pauses began to stretch out longer. Harry had taken to gasping and squirming as Slughorn squeezed the flesh, which in truth only encouraged the Professor to linger longer between slaps.

Finally though, Slughorn stopped his blows completely. “You did well Harry.”

The boy’s body, which had been taught as a bowstring, went limp at those words. Potter slowly lowered his head against the Professor’s leg, breath rasping in relief.

Slughorn gave the boy’s arse another squeeze. Harry whimpered, and Slughorn let a note of sympathy enter his voice. “There there Harry. It hurts, does it? Let me help…”

A quick accio had a salve in Slughorn’s hand. Half the reason he’d decided to punish Potter was precisely for this moment, as he took his time to slowly spread the cream across the boy’s reddened flesh.

Potter was making little ‘ahh’ and ‘oohing’ sounds as the salve was rubbed in. It went right to Slughorn’s own cock, and the Professor couldn’t resist letting his fingers spread open the boy’s bum. Potter’s hole was perfect. Pink and winking. And Slughorn let his fingers gently ghost over it.

“Wha!” Potter twitched at the contact, squirming as though to escape the touch. “Professor what are you…”

Slughorn stilled the boy with a touch to the back. “Now Harry, don’t move. You took your punishment well, now let me help…”

The boy looked like he might protest further, but cut off in a gasp when Slughorn reached between his legs to grasp his penis. Potter had softened during the punishment, but under the Professor’s touch was soon rock hard again.

As Potter began to subtly rock his hips, cock seeing friction, the Professor judged the boy suitably distracted. With his other hand, Slughorn let his fingers move in slow circles, rubbing the salve on the boy’s hole.

When Potter voiced no further protest, Slughorn slowly started to apply pressure. There was a moment of resistance as Potter fought… and then Slughorn was in, finger sliding up to the knuckle.

“Uhg. Stop. No… what…” Potter was gasping, but Slughorn noted he was as hard as ever.

The boy was squeezing against the intrusion, as though trying to force it out.

“Now Harry. We have to be thorough with that healing salve.”

Potter was still wriggling his hips as though to escape, so Slughorn responded by twisting the finger inside the boy and admonishing. “Don’t squirm so…”

“Ohh. What are you. Doing…”

Slughorn started squeezing Potter’s penis in time to his finger’s movements. Letting the boy associate the two, connecting the finger in his bum with the pleasure in his cock. “Now Harry. It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“Feels…” Potter was gasping, his member pulsating in the Professor’s hand. “Feels weird…”

Slughorn smiled, pleased at that answer. “You’ll become used to it in time. It’s just another way to build your endurance.”

Potter was making little grunts and moans now, and Slughorn could tell he was getting close.

“Sir…” the boy was gasping now. “I’m going to… I mean… can I cum…”

Slughorn smiled, pleased the boy remembered to ask. But… “I’m not sure Harry. You’ve been rather naughty, haven’t you?”

“Ohhh..” The boy gave a low groan of frustration. “Sir!”

Slughorn slowly began to move his finger in and out of Potter’s arse. Fucking him with it. He was pleased to see the boy’s slim hips starting to rise up to meet that finger. Maybe he did deserve a little reward for being so good. “Well Harry. I suppose you did take your punishment well. You want permission for your little cock to cum?”

“Yes!”

The boy had to learn to ask properly. “Yes what, Harry?”

“Can… can my little cock cum?”

“You may cum Harry…” And as he spoke, Slughorn pushed his finger deeper into the boy’s arse and squeezed his cock.

The twin pressure was too much, and Potter arched his back, a little mewling sound escaping his throat as he found his release, body wracked with spasms and hole clenching tightly around Slughorn’s finger.

As the boy’s body slowly began to relax, Slughorn reluctantly slipped his finger out, and gave that arse one last gentle pat.

Then he rolled the boy off his lap, standing up so he loomed over the kneeling Potter.

“Harry!”

“S…sir?” The boy was still gasping and looking confused about what had just happened.

Slughorn pointed to the floor. “Your mess. I don’t want to have to punish you again.”

A moment’s hesitation and Harry leaned over, scooping up his own seed. He started to wipe his hand off on his flank, but Slughorn stopped him with a raised eyebrow. Potter needed to get used to that taste after all.

Harry hesitated again, but clearly knew what was needed, and instead brought his hand up, tongue flickering out to lick his own fingers clean.

Slughorn smiled. “Good boy.”

Harry sent his Professor a shaky smile as he clambered to his feet, pleased with the praise.

In return, Slughorn let a comforting hand rest on the swell of Potter’s arse, noting when the boy showed no reaction. “Now Harry. I know this has been difficult for you.”

The boy ducked his head and blushed. “Sir. I… I do appreciate everything.”

Slughorn nodded. “I recognize we might have moved just a tad too fast for you. So I’m going to help you.”

“Sir?”

“Something to help your control…” Slughorn gave his wand a flick, pointing towards the boy’s exposed genitals and murmuring a quiet incantation.

The boy startled, understandable with a wand pointed down there. But the real surprise came when he tried to touch himself, as though to assure that nothing had happened, and his hands stopped a good inch from his crotch.

Slughorn nodded. “There! Isn’t that helpful?”

Potter’s eyes were wide and worried. “What happened?”

“Nothing to worry on my boy! Just a little variation of the Imperturbable Charm. It will keep you from playing with yourself when I’m not around.”

Harry seemed to find that *very* worrisome to judge by his expression. The boy kept trying to touch himself, only to have his hand’s regularly stopped before they could make contact.

Slughorn resisted the urge to chuckle. Unable to touch himself and so much potion in his system? It would be glorious to watch. “Now Harry! This is only temporary. Until we can build up your endurance…”

And the Professor waited. Letting his words hang.

Finally, Potter nodded his head, licking his lips. “Thank… thank you sir. I appreciate it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**The Seventeenth Night**

Potter burst through his door early tonight, his eyes were wild and his hair more of a mess than usual. Even his robes looked crooked.

Slughorn gave a pleasant smile. “Harry my boy. You’re early.”

“Sir…”

Wordlessly, Slughorn motioned the boy to join him at the table.

It was a sign that Potter’s training was coming along well that the boy clearly knew what was expected. Without a word his robes went flying, and Slughorn was frankly surprised buttons were not bursting with the speed at which Potter was tearing his clothes off.

Hilarious what a single day filled with lust potion and no way to relieve the tension had done to the Wizarding Saviour.

In mere moments, the boy was once again naked in front of his professor. His poor erection was red and weeping, looking painfully hard as he sat at the table. That state of arousal no doubt what was stripping the boy of his modesty. And clothes.

“So Harry, tell me. How has your day been? Quidditch keeping you busy?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” The boy was squirming in the chair as he ate his treacle tart. Impatient and unable to sit still or focus.

Slughorn arched a single eyebrow. “Harry, child. Is something wrong? You don’t seem yourself…”

“Sir…” Potter was gasping now, chest heaving and desperation in his voice.

Slughorn resisted smiling at the boy’s state. “Yes, Harry?

“Please.” Potter licked his lips, still squirming in his seat, before continuing in a rush. “I’m… I’m going mad. That spell…” And then the boy actually brought his hands down towards his crotch only to let a low moan of frustration out as they were unable to make contact.

Truly Slughorn found it amusing what a little lust was doing to the formally modest Potter’s inhibitions. A single day without release and the boy was truly desperate. Of course, all the potion in his system had to have made that an exquisite source of torture.

But instead of answering, the Professor simply raised an expectant eyebrow. “Now, I know this is difficult Harry. But the first days will be the toughest. And it’s the only way to work on that self-control. I think it will be good for you to go a few weeks without release…”

Potter’s eyes widened in horror at the mention of weeks. “No!”

Slughorn narrowed his eyes, and the boy continued in a meeker tone, though the words still stumbled over themselves. “Please! Sir. A week’s too much… too soon. I just. That is. If I could get a little relief…”

The professor raised an eyebrow, reveling in Potter’s humiliation. “And so what are you asking, my boy?”

“Can I cum…” he licked his lips nervously. “I mean… can my little dick cum please, sir.”

“Hmm.” Slughorn made a show of rubbing at his chin. “I’m not sure, my boy. I don’t want to undo your progress.”

“Please!” Desperation in his voice now.

Another show of consideration. “It occurs to me Harry. Mayhaps there is a compromise here.”

“Sir?” Potter’s voice had a touch of hope in it, but also a touch of wariness.

“We don’t want you touching your little dick. But… if you were to find relief some other way. Well. Now *THAT* would be acceptable. It could even help you in building up your control.”

“Other… other way?” The boy looked delightfully confused. “What other way?”

Slughorn smiled, letting a little purr enter his voice. “Well. For a normal boy there isn’t one. But I’ve noticed that boys who are on the small side…” a pointed glance at Potter’s twitching length, causing the boy to blush… “Can often receive release in other ways. Ways that don’t undermine the self-control we are trying to instill. Would you like that, Harry?”

The boy hesitated only a moment before nodding his head. Truly he was desperate.

Slughorn beckoned with his hand, and Potter obediently shuffled over. Once he was close enough, Slughorn gave a quick flick of his wand, propelling the boy forward. And a moment later he had a delightfully squirming and naked Potter on his lap once more.

“Sir!” Potter squawked in protest, squirming and shifting around. There was also a look of apprehension in his eyes. “Are you going to… I mean… I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Slughorn gave a snort of amusement as he settled a calming hand on the boy’s back and another on that perky arse. “No Harry. No worries. You’ve been a good boy tonight. I’m not going to punish you… just the opposite in fact.”

A quick accio brought the specially prepared essence of Murtlap to him. And moments later, Slughorn was letting his fingers trail down the boy’s back, hands separating the pale globes and letting the essence drip between them.

Potter shivered and twitched as the cool liquid made contact with his hole. “Wait. Sir.”

Slughorn paused for a second to admire the boy’s tight little rosebud. It almost looked like it was winking at him. Then he slowly pressed forward with his finger. Covered in the slippery substance, it went in easier this time.

“Sir! Stop!” The boy was squeezing against his finger, trying to force it out. “What are you doing? I don’t… I didn’t like… it’s wrong…”

“There, there Harry. It’s alright. You trust me, don’t you?”

The boy was biting his lip nervously, but finally gave a hesitant nod.

“Good boy. Good boy. Then just relax, Harry.” He punctuated the calming words by gently letting his free hand caress the boy’s sides in a soothing manner.

Every so slowly, some of the tension leaked out of the child. Slughorn used that excuse to push in deeper, letting his finger burrow in all the way.

“Ohh!” Potter let out a surprised huff at that. So Slughorn started twisting his finger inside the boy to loosen him.

“Ohh!” Another grunt. Merlin, boy was so tight.

“You’re doing well, Harry. Very well.”

Potter shifted his hips, still looking ill at ease. “Sir. It just… feels weird.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” A puase. “A little maybe. But just. Weird. Full.”

He practically purred at that. “Good Harry. Good. For a boy like you, this is natural. You’ll get used to it. Learn to love it.”

Potter made a skeptical noise. But the professor ignored that, opting instead to slowly push a second finger into the boy. It was much tighter now, almost too tight. Even with the little bit of loosening he had done. Even with the Murtlap essence. It was slow going, and the boy was beginning to make uncomfortable noises again.

Slughorn paused, waiting until some of the tension eased out of Potter once more, and the pressure on his fingers lessened just ever so slightly. Then he began to move ever so slowly. In and out. Feeling around.

Finally, as he curled his fingers, Potter went rigid, eyes widening as he gasped. “What… what was that… wait…”

Slughorn chuckled… at last. He began deliberately applying pressure on the same point. Potter gasped again, his dick jerking and twitching.

“You see Harry? I told you. This is what you were made for…”

“Ohh. What… sir… that feels? I mean… ohh Merlin…” Potter trailed off in a strangled groan.

Slughorn’s fingers were moving faster now, fucking into Potter’s tight little arse. Hitting that same spot again and again. And the boy? The boy’s hips were starting to rise to meet Slughorn’s fingers.

“You like that, don’t you Harry? See… little boys like you were meant to have their holes filled…”

Potter just let out another embarrassed moan. His face and chest were flushed red but his green eyes were glazed over in lust.

Slughorn amused himself fingering that tight hole. His free hand gripping and feeling the pale arse cheeks above it, enjoying the feel of Potter squirming and moaning like a whore on his lap.

“Sir! Please… I’m… can… can my little dick cum? Ohh Merlin!” The last strangled out as Slughorn’s fingers probed in deeper.

“Harry!” Slughorn purred. “You want to cum? You’re enjoying your professor fingering your pretty little bum so much? Why… you’re not even touching your little dick? And you still want permission to cum?”

“Yes!” The boy’s eyes were wild now, and his hair looked like it had been struck by lightning. He could barely force the words out between his gasps. “Please! Sir! Anything… ohh… please… please… let me… I need”

“Good. Good. You may cum Harry… cum for your professor…” And with those words, as Slughorn’s fingers scissored in one last time, the boy went rigid.

A low mewling sound escaped Potter. Slughorn could feel the boy’s hole clench tightly around the intruding fingers, as, body arched, Harry found his release.

Without even being touched, the boy’s dick started to spasm, spewing a copious amount of seed into Slughorn’s waiting hand.

Finally, slowly, Harry relaxed, drooping bonelessly over his proffessor’s lap, still gasping to catch his breath.

Slughorn brought his now cupped hand up, and… without prompting! Harry began to lap up the spilled seed. Pink tongue flickering over the professor’s hand.

“Good boy…” Slowly Slughorn withdrew his other hand, and began to pet Harry’s flank. “You did well Harry. I’m very proud of you.”

Potter blushed again, ducking his head and burying it against the Professor’s leg. “I’m sorry sir…”

“Now, now…” Slughorn gave another gentle pay before proceeding to knead the pale mounds of the boy’s arse once more. “Nothing to apologize for. It is like I said Harry. As long as you don’t touch your little dick, you have done nothing wrong. You are certainly allowed to get some release… this way…” He trailed off, letting that thought sink into Potter’s head. He rather expected the desperate boy would soon be spending his nights playing with his own arse.

“Now… how do you feel?”

Potter’s blush deepend. “Ehr. Good. I guess. Sir. I… I didn’t think I would like it.”

Slughorn gave the boy another gentle pat on the arse, secretly amused at how Potter was no longer objecting to his touching. It was becoming normal. “It is like I said Harry. Boys with little dicks often like to have their arses played with. Perfectly normal.”

Potter looked vaguely humiliated, before continuing in a smaller voice. “Is… is it really small sir? I always thought…”

Slughorn cut him off with a lie. “Now Harry. Of course it is. But you shouldn’t be ashamed. You were just born that way…”

When the boy remained silent, Slughorn spread the boy’s arse to examine the hole more closely. It was fluttering under the professor’s gaze. “And It didn’t hurt too much? No pain now?”

The boy’s blush redoubled. “Ahh. No sir. At first… but now… it just feels weird. Empty… I mean…”

Slughorn chuckled. “Ohh, does it? A sign you were meant for this Harry. Well… we’ll have to see about fixing that then…”

A quick accio and Slughorn had what he wanted. A small plug. The first of many. Then his hands were back on the boy’s arse. He took his time kneading it before again spreading the pale cheeks to examine the hole, fingers once more probing.

Harry twitched, but otherwise lay there meekly. Until Slughorn began to push the plug in. Then the boy’s head shot up.

“Sir! What’s that… what…” The boy was twisting now, craning to try and see behind him.

Slughorn brought his hand down on Potter’s arse with a resounding slap. “Stop squirming Harry.”

The boy stilled, but still made an uncomfortable mewling noise as Slughorn continued to work the plug in. Thankfully he was already loosened, and the plug was small.

“There!” A final tap and the thin plug was all the way in. Job done, Slughorn gave Potter a push, rolling the boy off his lap. “Much better, isn’t it Harry?”

Hesitantly, Potter moved into a kneeling position and reached behind, feeling at the object now intruding into his arse. “What… what is this?”

Instead of answering, Slughorn stood up, pacing around the boy and enjoying the view. Potter looked delicious, kneeling, sweaty from his earlier exertions,and his arse stretched around the plug. Smirking to himself, Slughorn reached out with his foot, giving the plug a gentle nudge.

Potter immediately arched his back, a surprised gasp escaping him. Best of all, Slughorn saw his dick give a twitch, starting to harden again.

“Why Harry, you seem to be enjoying it…”

“But what IS it?” Potter was gingerly feeling out the toy now, shifting carefully as he knelt to keep the plug from brushing against his heels..

Slughorn chuckled. “Just a little something to open you up a bit more Harry. You’ll learn to love it. It will be good practice.”

“Practice for *what*?”

Slughorn ignored the question, instead giving the plug another little nudge with his foot, liking the way it made the boy gasp and shift. “Ohh and Harry?”

The Professor waited until he had the boy’s attention before continuing. “You had best get familiar with it…”

“Why?” Potter looked like he was dreading the answer.

Slughorn gave a benevolent smile. “I expect you to be wearing this plug. Or one like it. All the time. All day…”

The boy’s eyes widened, but Slughorn was already looking forward to watching the boy trying to navigate his classes with his arse stuffed like the whore he would soon be.

Delightful.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nineteenth Night

“Sir? Should I…” The naked Potter made an eager gesture towards the chair where he had spent the last two nights over Slughorn’s knees having his tight little arse fingered.

The professor was pleased at this eagerness. He’d kept the spell on Potter that made it impossible for the boy to play with his dick. It had made the wizarding saviour delightfully compliant these last few nights. At first he’d put on airs of not liking having his hole filled. Now though? The boy was practically quivering to have his arse played with. 

Very good progress. But still..

Slughorn eyed the naked boy standing in front of him. “Should you what, Harry?”

Potter blushed, looking down at his feet. His dick though, it was still hard as steel. “Are we going to… that is… sir… I was hoping you would let my little dick cum…”

Slughorn frowned. “Ohh? And have you not had your release today? I thought you told me you’d taken to playing with your little hole…”

The boy blushed deeper. “Yes sir. But… but its not the same as… as…” Potter trailed off.

Slughorn chuckled, and let his hand rest on the curve of the boy’s bum. “Ohh? You mean you don’t just want to cum… you want your Professor to play with your arse?”

Potter was tomato red now, and looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.

Slughorn chuckled again. “And I thought you told me you liked girls Harry? That you were straight?”

“I… I am!” The boy looked affronted at that.

Slughorn responded by letting his hand drift down to the plug protruding from the boy’s bum… and then pressed his hand against it, applying the slightest bit of pressure.

Potter moaned like the whore Slughorn intended to turn him into, dick twitching.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. “Now Harry, straight boys don’t make noises like that when they have their arses played with! Nor do they beg for their professor’s to play with their little dicks.”

Potter licked his lips. “I… its just… just lately…”

Slughorn resisted snorting. “Its nothing to be ashamed of Harry. Most boys with small dicks are gay. Likely you just didn’t realize before. Just ask yourself. Do you get hard when your hole is stuffed?” Slughorn gave the plug another little flick. “Do you fantasize about women? Or is it men entering your dreams?” With all the potion in his system, the boy was certainly dreaming of men… most specifically his professor… every night.

Potter just looked confused and lost, a forlorn expression on his face.

Slughorn gave a shrug and made to turn back to his desk.

“Wait!” 

The professor turned as Potter called out. “Yes Harry?”

The boy looked confused. “But… but… aren’t we…?”

Slughorn arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t we what?”

Harry hung his head in defeat. But his dick was still throbbing in arousal. “Please…. Please could you play with my bum sir…”

Slughorn couldn’t hold back his laughter this time. “An odd thing to say for a straight boy to ask, Harry!”

Potter ducked his head, staring at his feet as though they were fascinating. “Please, sir…”

The professor made a show of considering, finger tapping against his chin. “It occurs to me Harry. Part of your problem may be that you are being selfish.”

Potter looked up, outrage in his green eyes. “Selfish!?”

Slughorn merely nodded. “Indeed. You come in here every night begging me to jerk you off. Finger your bum. You squirm naked on my lap. Leaking all over my desk and table. All you think of is your own release and pleasure. I think it’s time for that to change.”

“Sir?”

Slughorn placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, increasing the pressure until Potter dropped to his knees. “I think, Harry, that it’s time you started to give if you want to receive.”

Potter licked his lips in uncertainty. “Sir?”

Slughorn sighed. “I think, Harry, that you should show some gratitude to your poor professor for all he has done to help you. You are grateful, aren’t you?”

“I… yes sir. But I’m not sure…”

“Good thing I am.” He took Potter’s hand, resting it over his own trousers. The boy’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move away. He knew better. 

“What… what should I do?”

Slughorn resisted the urge to snort. Honestly, the boy was shockingly naive despite all the little games they played. 

Still, he put on a firm face. “Well Harry. It’s as I said… if you want to enjoy release you need to learn to help others… and since you’re gay…”

“I’m not!” 

Slughorn talked over him. “And since you like your professor playing with your bum…” he waited until the boy subsided into a sullen silence before continuing… “It seems to me we should see what else you like.”

Slughorn parted his robes to give Potter clearer access. “Now Harry. If you want release you must first give it to others. That’s only fair, isn’t it?”

Potter bit his lip nervously, but then gave a slow nod. “I… I… if you say so… I suppose it’s fair” 

“Then you know what to do…”

Slowly, Potter’s hands moved undoing his professor’s trousers. Slughorn gave a grunt of contentment as, after all this time of waiting, the boy’s slim fingers closed around his rapidly hardening length.

Under the boy’s ministrations, Slughorn was soon fully hard. 

He smiled down at Potter. “You see Harry? This is what a real dick looks like. See the difference to yours?”

Potter’s eyes were glazed with potion-induced lust as he nodded his head. Likely the boy would have agreed no matter what Slughorn said, but the seed was planted and reinforced.

“Ohh and Harry?” He waited until the boy looked up at him. “I expect you to use your mouth…”

Potter’s eyes widened in shock at that, and he shook his head. “What? No… sir… I couldn’t…”

Slughorn ignored the protests, tangling his hands in that thick hair, forcing the boy’s head forward.

Potter resisted, but not enough, and Slughorn felt a mouth brush against his hard length. Still, the boy had his lips firmly sealed.

Frustrated, Slughorn tightened his grip, directing the boy’s head back and forth, wiping his cock against those lips and cheeks. It was delightful seeing Potter’s face streaked with pre-cum. But it wasn’t enough.

“Harry. You open that mouth. Don’t be stubborn or I’ll have to punish you again.”

Still the boy hesitated.

“Harry.” This time the warning was clear in his tone. And Slughorn wasn’t playing, if the boy didn’t comply he’d be over his knees for a spanking again.

Something in the professor’s tone must have warned him though, because slowly… reluctantly… Potter’s lips parted.

“You watch the teeth Harry…” Slughorn gave one last warning as he pushed forwards into that warm mouth.

Potter couldn’t take much of him. Not yet. But still, after all this time waiting. Touching with no release. Potter’s mouth was a godsend.

“Use your tongue, Harry…”

A moment’s hesitation, and then he felt the boy’s tongue tentatively flicking out for a taste.

Slughorn gave a low groan of contentment. “Yes. Good boy.”

He felt Harry shiver at those words and the tongue moved faster. Amazing what a little conditioning would do.

“Suction Harry. And keep using that tongue. Try to take a bit more…” He used his hands to force Potter’s head down further until the boy was gagging, only then pulling back. “Good boy. Yes, good boy. Breath through your nose.”

Slughorn felt himself getting close. As much from the sight of the Boy Who Lived on his knees, sucking his professor’s cock, as from the inexperienced blowjob. 

“Harry… open your eyes… look at me…”

Obediently, Potter opened them, Green eyes blinking up at his professor. 

Slughorn felt his hands tighten convulsively in the boy’s hair. “Harry. You swallow it. You swallow it all, you understand…”

And with that Slughorn thrust forward, forcing as much of his length as he could into the boy’s mouth, body shaking with his release.

Potter did his best to obey the last order, throat contracting as he swallowed. Some of the professor’s seed inevitably leaked out though, dribbling out of his mouth. But the boy was well enough trained to make sure and catch it, nothing falling to the floor.

Finally, spent, Slughorn pulled himself out of the boy’s mouth with a pop, pausing to wipe his spent member across the boy’s face. 

Honestly, Potter looked delicious. His eyes were dazed. His lips bruised and red. Streaks of cum were across his face and even in his hair somehow. The boy looked despoiled. And best of all? His dick was still hard as steel. Though he supposed that could be the potion as much as it was any genuine enjoyment. Still, it would certainly confuse the poor boy’s already confused mind.

Slughorn smiled. “You did good Harry. Very good. That wasn’t so bad was it?”

Potter blinked, then blushed. “I. I guess. I mean. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Slughorn chuckled. “And you’re still hard as a rock boy.”

Potter turned redder and ducked his head.

Slughorn let out another little chuckle, but then turned serious. “Now Harry, you’re quite a mess. You know what to do, don’t you?”

The boy hesitated only for a moment, before bringing his hand up and licking his professor’s spilled seed. He started to scoop it off of his face as well.

Slughorn smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Good boy. You’ll grow to love that taste.”

Potter ducked his head again, but didn’t say anything to contradict it.

The professor leaned back in his chair, content. Still, it was time to reinforce the lesson. “Well then Harry. You did such a good job I think it’s time for your reward.”

Potter looked up, hope in his eyes. 

Slughorn smiled and patted his lap. “Let’s see if you’re ready for your next plug. And I’ll give you a little reward for a job well done.”

The boy quickly clambered to his feet, laying himself across the professor’s lap.

Slughorn chuckled at the eagerness, letting his hands rest on that delicious arse. Squeezing and then kneading. The boy was already pushing back into the professor’s hands too, eager to have his hole played with and for some much needed release.

The Twenty First Night

Slughorn was grading papers. A process made more enjoyable by the fact that he had a naked Potter kneeling between his legs sucking and licking at his dick.

They had been working on Potter’s oral skills the last few nights, but the boy’s technique needed much work. Still, at least he didn’t complain anymore. Indeed, Slughorn had detected a hint of eagerness tonight when the boy dropped to his knees.

Perhaps it was time for the next stage?

Slughorn gave a grunt and a thrust upwards as he finally came. And yes, that was Potter’s mouth sucking eagerly. The boy had gotten more skilled at not spilling any seed.

A tap on the shoulder, and Potter got up, taking his usual seat at the table. The boy still had a slightly dazed look every time he got his professor off, but that didn’t stop him from reaching for his potion laden pastry.

Slughorn was still considering things as the boy finished, and they made their way over to the potions lab.

“Sir?” Potter clearly noticed his professor was distracted.

“Harry my boy. I’ve been thinking. You’ve been doing such a good job.”

“Thank you sir. I… that is. I really appreciate all you’re doing for me.”

Slughorn brushed a hand through the boy’s hair, amused as Potter leaned into the touch. He let his other hand trail down the boy’s back to rest on the curve of the pert arse.

He chuckled. “You’re growing to like the taste of your professor?”

Potter blushed, squirming in Slughorn’s arms. “Its… it’s not so bad sir. I don’t mind it.”

“That’s my good little gay boy…”

Potter squirmed uncomfortably at that, but Slughorn was taking every opportunity to reinforce that message for the boy. 

“You’ve been doing so much better. I’ve been thinking we might be able to lift that spell… let you get a little release.”

The boy gasped, eyes brightening in hope. “Sir! Yes, thank you sir…”

Slughorn raised a hand for-stalling the boy. “Not so fast. I said I was considering lifting it *sometimes*. Possibly.”

Potter still looked eager. “Yes sir! Please!”

Slughorn nodded. “As long as you take your training to the next level, I don’t see why we can’t lift the spell for say… one day a week.”

The boy was smart enough to see the trap in those words. “The next level?”

The professor nodded. “Yes. Your mouth is quite talented…” the boy blushed, but Slughorn continued… “but your technique needs work.”

The boy’s eyes brightened in hope. “I don’t mind practicing sir. We can practice every day!”

Slughorn chuckled. What a change of tune. “Indeed we can. But that’s not enough. I dont mean practice with just me, Harry.”

Potter hesitated at that, wary. “I… what do you mean sir?”

“I mean, my boy. I think it’s time you started to hone your technique with your classmates.”

“No! Sir!” The boy’s eyes widened in protest. “I can’t! I’m not…” he trailed off seeing Slughorn’s dangerous look. He knew the professor didn’t like it when he proclaimed he was straight. “That is… I… I know I might be gay. I…” he turned bright red. “I think about you a lot sir. But… not other boys. When. When its not you I still think about girls. I don’t mind it with you sir. But… but… that’s cause its you…”

And because of the potion in his system. Still. “Harry there’s nothing wrong for a slutty little boy like you experimenting…” to accentuate his point, he let his fingers trail down and twist the boy’s plug, causing Potter to give a delightful gasp and squirm.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, Harry. Straight boys don’t suck their professor’s dick. Or play with their own arses. We just need to get you used to what you were meant for. Which is why I think you need this practice…”

“S…sir…” the boy was panting now. “I don’t want…” another little twist of the plug and Potter mewled. “I. I mean. Whatever you say sir.”

Slughorn chuckled. “Good boy.” 

Harry shivered again, dick twitching. 

Slughorn patted his arse again, letting his hands slowly squeeze and knead the flesh. “Your technique needs work, Harry. You’ll only get that through practice. More than just me. Besides, this will let you explore your sexuality a little bit.”

Plus, Slughorn rather liked the idea of seeing the boy whoring himself out. The sooner Potter got used to it the better.

Potter licked his lips. “But… but how do I know if they’re interested… I… I don’t want them knowing…” he trailed off forlornly.

Slughorn tsked. “Now Harry. Your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of. But still.” He made a show of tapping his chin in thought. “You’re right it is best the details stay between us.

The professor nodded in thought. “What you do Harry, is you see who is interested.”

“But… how…”

Slughorn chuckled. “I’m sure half the boys in school would love to have your lips on their cocks, Harry. Even a straight boy doesn’t mind a blow job…”

Potter squirmed. Slughorn couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or hormones. Or both.

The professor waited a moment before continuing. “It’s easy enough though, Harry. You take your time changing in the morning. Act natural. But you strut… just a bit. And you see whose eyes linger. And then? You’re bold. Like a Gryffindor.”

Potter looked hesitant.

“You can do that, right Harry? Be brave like a Gryffindor? And think of the award. A whole day to get your release.”

Potter gasped at that, and Slughorn knew he had him.

“I… I guess sir. If you think I should.”

Slughorn nodded. “Ohh I do. And Harry?” 

He waited until he had the boy’s attention, before smirking. “I expect results. And fast. But one other thing. You use your mouth to pleasure the boy. Nothing else. You understand?”

He waited until the boy nodded. Not that he was really worried. But he wasn’t about to let someone else sample that arse before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you all go. Sorry for the delay life's been hectic.
> 
> The next chapter is from harry's pov fyi.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sixteenth Night**

Harry stumbled out of Slughorn’s office in a daze. That seemed to be a trend everytime he visited the man, but tonight especially so.

Hesitantly Harry glanced around, making sure no one else was in the corridor, and then reached down the front of his pants to touch himself.

He couldn’t.

Just like Slughorn had said, his hands were stopped a millimeter from the front of his pants.

Harry frowned, even though he’d came not half an hour ago, he was already starting to feel the all-too familiar stirrings of lust. The Professor had promised this would help with his self-control… but… Harry was not looking forwards to it.

He tried to straighten himself up, but that only brought his other predicament to the forefront. Adjusting his trousers caused them to rub on his still sensitive backside.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from hissing at the pain.

Every step caused the pants to rub against his spanked behind and Harry was limping after only a few dozen steps.

Desperately he stopped, face bright red. Worse then the pain would be if anyone saw him like this and could figure out what happened. Spanked naked over his Professor’s knee?

Despite his mortification, his dick gave a little twitch as he remembered laying naked on Slughorn’s lap. He went to adjust himself, then groaned when his hand again bounced off an inch away.

Harry tried to take another step, only to stop in a gasp of pain as the trousers rubbed yet again against his spanked bottom.

“Ohh Eff this!” he finally growled in frustration. There was no way he was limping back to the Gryffindor common room for everyone to see him like this!

Taking one quick look up and down the corridor to make sure he had it to himself, he whipped out his Invisibility Cloak. Once safely under its folds, he allowed himself to undo the button of his trousers, slipping them and his boxers clear off.

He immediately let out a small sigh of relief as the cool air touched him, and spent a moment gently massaging his poor bottom, trying to crane his neck back to see it. From what he could tell, it looked as red as it felt.

Sighing, he gathered his clothes under one arm. Thank Merlin Moody wasn’t teaching this year, since the thought of someone seeing him prancing around half naked under the invisibility cloak made him blush scarlet.

He’d wait until his dorm mates were asleep, then sneak in. It wouldn’t be the first time he came back after hours under his invisibility cloak.

—————————————

Harry made it back to the dorms without incident, and from Ron’s low snoring could tell most of the dorm was asleep. Grateful, he silently slipped into his bed, grimacing slightly as his bottom dragged across the bedspread, pulled the curtains closed, and then finally gave a sigh of relief as he rolled onto his stomach.

He’d made it. What a night.

He still couldn’t believe that had happened. The charm. The spanking. The touching. That had been… different. Hesitantly Harry let his hand trail back, fingers ghosting over his his arse until they found his hole, remembering how the professor had been playing with it before.

He grimaced, shaking his head at the odd memory. He hadn’t liked it, it had been weird.

And the rest? Gingerly, Harry let his hands move up to again rub his aching bottom. He blushed as he remembered laying naked across Slughorn’s lap. The professor’s hand’s caressing him…

Harry let out a low moan into his pillow. He was getting hard. Again. Desperately he tried to rub against his sheets, a common habit these last few weeks.

He groaned, this time in frustration. He couldn’t get any friction. That damn spell.

He rolled on to his side, hands pushing against the spell, but it was no good. No matter what, he just couldn’t seem to touch himself.

And thinking about his problem only made it worse, he was painfully hard now. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration, twisting back to his stomach.

It was going to be a long night.

**The Seventeenth Night**

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat by the fire of the Gryffindor the common room. He could feel… it. The thing. The plug. Everytime he shifted, he felt it moving inside him.

It felt… odd. Full. And when it rubbed against that spot inside him…

“Harry! You alright?”

Harry felt himself flushing as he looked over at Ron, glad the fire was nearby as an excuse. “Ehr. Yes. Fine. Just thinking.”

“Well don’t think too hard, you’ll turn into Hermione!” Ron laughed and slapped him on the back.

And Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as that slap caused him to jolt forwards… shifting the plug inside him.

Rob tilted his head. “You sure you’re alright there mate?”

“Yes, Ron…” Harry tried to force a little exasperation into his voice. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“If you say so. You’ve been a bit off the last few days.”

He wasn’t surprised that even had Ron had noticed something. Not being able to… relieve the tension… had been driving him crazy the last few days. He’d been hard all day through classes, unable to focus on anything but the hope of seeing Slughorn at night.

At least he’d finally gotten a little relief tonight. When Slughorn had…

Harry bit his lip again, feeling his pants tighten as he remembered the Professor’s fingers on his bum… in his hole. How could something so disgusting feel so good?

“Earth to Harry?”

Harry gave a shake of his head, forcing himself back to the present. “Nothing Ron, I’m fine. Just tired is all.”

His friend seemed dubious, but just gave a shrug. “If you say so. Get some rest then…”

“I’ll do that.”

Harry watched Ron walking away, and despite himself found his eyes drawn to his friends arse. It filled his tight trousers surprisingly well as Ron climbed the common room stairs. He wondered if Ron ever touched himself… there? Would he enjoy it like Harry did? Were those freckles really everywhere?

No! Harry resisted the urge to slap himself. What was wrong with him? It was one thing to think of Slughorn. The professor was just so handsome. But Ron? His friend? What was wrong with him?

He blamed it on the hormones. He was so horny. All the time. It was scrambling his brain. That had to be it.

Unbidden the image of Slughorn kneading his arse popped into his head. Explaining how only gay boys enjoyed having their holes played with.

And Harry felt himself getting even harder as he remembered the feel of the professor’s hands.

Desperately he gripped his head in frustration, tugging at his hair. What was wrong with him? He’d never thought about blokes like this before. And now? It was all he could think about. All the time.

Maybe Ron was right. He needed a good nights sleep.

Harry quickly made a beeline for his room. Of course, each step up the stairs caused the plug to rub inside of him, and Harry had to hunch over to make sure no one could see his… predicament.

Laying in bed was no better. Sure, he’d finally had a little relief that night with the Professor, but these last weeks Harry had gotten used to pleasuring himself a half dozen times. Once wasn’t enough.

Harry slid his hand under his pajamas, trying to palm himself. But as usual, the spell stopped his hand before it could make contact.

Not again! He pounded his fists on the bed mattress, feeling tears of frustration well up. He couldn’t go another whole day without release, he’d go mad!

Then he remembered what Slughorn had said. He couldn’t touch his penis… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get relief.

He had been trying to avoid touching the plug. But… he couldn’t deny that what the professor had done earlier had felt… good.

Hesitantly, Harry’s hand slid down, feeling the plug through his pajama bottoms and then giving it a little push.

He gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot straight through him and to his dick.

He bit his lip. Part of him still didn’t want to do this… wished that it didn’t feel so good. He was straight damn it! He shouldn’t be playing with his own arse.

But. But he was just too horny.

Decision made, Harry shimmied his pajamas down his legs, drawing his knees up to try and get better access.

He started to twist the plug, playing with it as he tried to find that spot.

It was even better when he pushed it in though. The pressure as it rubbed inside of him? It could get addictive.

Harry was almost entirely withdrawing the plug now, then pushing it back in as fast it would go.

He deliberately avoided the thought that he was essentially fucking himself on the toy.

Because it felt… amazing.

His hips were gyrating to try and push just a little further down on the toy.

His dick was throbbing and straining. Harry desperately wanted to touch it with his hand, he was so… so close. But he was still stopped by the damn spell. Instead he let his free hand trail upwards, tweaking his own nipple.

He moaned out loud as he ground his arse down on the plug, trusting in the silencing spell to protect him from discovery.

It was so good. But not enough. The plug was only the size of his pinky finger, and just… it wasn’t like with the Professor’s fingers. It was like he had an itch in his arse, and the plug just couldn’t quite scratch it. Couldn’t quite go deep enough. It was making him so horny… but he couldn’t cum.

He needed more. He was so hard he hurt, his dick angry and red, but he still couldn’t touch himself.

An image of Slughorn flashed into his mind. He wished the professor was here.

But he wasn’t. Desperately Harry looked around his bed, not sure what he was looking for. Then his eyes settled on his wand.

Harry licked his lips. He shouldn’t. It was disgusting to even think about it. But once the thought was in his head, it wouldn’t leave.

And Harry needed more.

Harry pulled the plug out with a plop.

It left him feeling weirdly empty, like something was missing from his arse.

But a whispered lubrication spell, and he was ready.

He let out a low moan of relief as the thin wand slid into him. This was much better.

He could feel it stretching him, on the verge of being painful, but not quiet. He could only get it part way in, but it still felt like it was filling him up.

The wand was surprisingly smooth, and oddly warm inside of him, seeming to almost pulse.

Harry bit his lip, and with a little twist of his hips pushed himself down further.

He gasped as the wand brushed against that spot inside of him.

This was much better. He took a firmer hold, and wriggled the wand around, slowly pushing it in and out.

It felt amazing. Fucking amazing. He wished he had been doing this sooner, especially when he thought of all the recent sleepless nights.

Harry started to move deliberately, impaling himself on as much of the wood as he could take, feeling sweat rolling off his body as he tried to move faster, push deeper.

His dick was straining and throbbing now, and Harry could feel himself getting so close.

He let out a little mewl as he fucked himself on the wand. He was past caring about the sounds he made.

Harry was moving rapidly now, the bed creaking under him. The wand felt so big. In his hands it had looked so thin, but now it felt like it was stretching him out. It felt amazing.

He gave one last thrust down with his hips, whole body straining to push the wand in just a little deeper…

And then it was like fireworks went off in his head. One of the most amazing orgasms he ever had swept through his body.

He was groaning, every muscle taut as his untouched dick started spasming and pulsing.

Harry felt the cum splatter across his chest, and even his face, as his body shook in glorious release.

Then, slowly, awareness came back to him as his muscles relaxed.

Chest heaving, Harry tried to catch his breath as he lay on his bed, a sweaty languid mess. His wand was still half in his arse, but Harry was too exhausted from the exertions to care.

Without thinking about it, he started to scoop up the cum off his chest and face before it could dry, bringing it to his mouth and licking his fingers clean.

Halfway through cleaning himself, Harry realized what he was doing and felt himself blush in the darkness. He wasn’t in the Professor’s office, he didn’t have to clean himself this way. He could just spell himself clean if he wanted.

But. Harry knew Slughorn would probably prefer him to keep up the good habits he had learned. Harry’s spent body gave a little shiver at imagining the Professor’s proud look if he could see Harry now. And besides… it didn’t taste *horrible*.

And he didn’t want it drying on himself after all. More deliberately this time, Harry scooped up another glob and brought it to his lips.

Only once he was done, did Harry realize he still had the wand sticking out of his arse. Hesitantly, he eased it out, muttering a quick cleaning charm before he brought it closer for examination.

Post-orgasm, he could feel the embarrassment at what he’d done come flooding back. But… the release had felt so good. Harry already knew he’d likely be riding on his wand again tomorrow night.

He went to roll over in the bed, but then hesitated. His arse felt… odd now. Empty. Something was missing.

Slowly, he sat up, feeling around on the bed until he located the discarded plug. Biting his lip slightly, he carefully slid the toy back inside him. It went in much easier this time. The slightly full feeling was a relief, and Harry felt himself squeezing his arse around the plug.

That was his last thought as he finally rolled over in the bed, letting an exhausted sleep take him.

**The Twenty Second Night**

Harry woke up early that morning, laying in bed with butterflies in his stomach.

He knew why he was nervous. Slughorn had given him instructions to find one of his dorm mates and… and…

Harry couldn’t articulate it, even in his head.

He didn’t *want* to.

Ohh, he didn’t mind sucking Slughorn off. Not anymore. He’d maybe even grown to like it. There was something nice about giving back to the Professor that had helped him so much.

And Slughorn… Slughorn was just so damn sexy. Harry could remember thinking of the professor as fat and gross, but he couldn’t really understand those memories. Not when the mere thought of being able to kneel between Slughorn’s legs… of causing the professor to gasp with pleasure…

Harry felt his dick twitching to life, and deliberately changed his thoughts. It wouldn’t do to get too horny right now. Not when he still couldn’t touch himself and didn’t have the time for… other measures.

As though it knew what his mind wanted, Harry felt his arse twitch around the plug inside him. It was bigger then his first one. The Professor said he was progressing nicely.

And Harry wanted to make the Professor proud. He’d given so much time to Harry.

But still, Harry was nervous. He wasn’t sure he *wanted* to suck off one of his dorm-mates. Part of it was just nerves. What if the other boy called Harry out? Laughed at him?

Part of it was also… despite what the Professor said, Harry still didn’t think of himself as gay. Damn it, until a few weeks ago all he’d ever masturbated to was girls! But now? Well he couldn’t deny he had grown to like having toys in his arse.

And pleasuring Slughorn.

And under the Professor’s instructions he’d even begun to imagine being with other boys…

But still, it felt different if he did something with another boy. What if he liked it as much as the things he did with the Professor?

On the other hand, he remembered what Slughorn had promised. If he found a boy to… help… regularly? A full day free of that damn spell!

Just imagining it made Harry shiver in anticipation, hand reaching down towards his dick. And stopping, of course, an inch from it. Stopped by that damn spell!

The first thing he’d do once the spell was gone, was lock himself in the dorms and do nothing but touch himself. All fucking day!

The thought gave him a bolt of energy and new commitment. He wouldn’t let Slughorn down. He *WOULD* show he was worthy of the reward.

He remembered Slughorn’s advice on finding someone, and steeled his nerve.

Normally, Harry was pretty shy about his body, not as confident as the other boys. But. He remembered what Slughorn had said. ‘Gryffindor courage.’

He could hear the others stirring and moving now, and It sounded like most of them had already left. If he didn’t make his move fast, it might be another day wasted, so Harry took a stealing breath for courage, and jumped out of his bed.

“’Morning Harry!” Ron flashed a sleepy grin towards him.

“Morning Ron…” His friend was shirtless, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how smooth and pale his skin was. Like alabaster. And had Ron put on some muscles?

Harry felt his dick twitch slightly.

No. Why was he thinking like this? He wasn’t gay. This was just a mission from the professor is all. And more importantly, he couldn’t risk getting hard at a time like this. Focus.

Harry gave a shake of his head, trying to visualize Quidditch formations in his head as he pulled the pajama top over his head.

Normally at this point he’d put his shirt on, giving himself a little privacy before he removed the bottoms and all while using his bed as a bit of a shield from sight.

This time though, with an attempt at studied nonchalance, he went to remove his pajama bottoms. He was especially careful to keep his back to the wall as he bent over, so the plug stayed out of sight.

Harry made a show of looking around for his clothes, standing their naked in the middle of the room as he struck up a conversation. “You finished that divination assignment?”

Ron gave a little shrug, moving over towards his wardrobe and fishing in it for a shirt. “No, but I’ll just make something up at breakfast…”

Harry felt a little twinge of disappointment that Ron didn’t seem to be remotely interested in Harry standing their naked. His friend was just blathering on about Quidditch as he got dressed.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Harry bent over again to grab a pair of boxers. He supposed it was a no-go this time. A part of him felt relieved.

But as he straightened with the boxers in one hand, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Looking to his left, he noticed Dean was still there.

The other boy was already dressed, knapsack in one arm, but seemed to be distracted looking at Harry. Also, his eyes were slanted downwards… more on an angle for Harry’s crotch than his face.

“Hey Dean!” Harry forced a chipper tone. “How are you doing?”

The dark skinned boy startled, and despite his complexion, Harry saw a blush on bis cheeks. “H…Harry.”

Despite himself, Harry felt a small thrill run down his spine. It was just like Slughorn had said, Dean had clearly been looking at him. It was almost… flattering. And sort of sexy.

“Hey Harry? Harry? Did you hear me?”

“Wha…” distracted, Harry half turned back to Ron. “What’s that?”

“I said I’m going to breakfast, you coming? Or just going to stand there starkers all morning!” Ron let out another barking laugh.

Now it was Harry’s turn to blush slightly, and he quickly pulled the boxers up his legs, giving himself at least a modicum of modesty. “You go ahead… I want to talk to Dean for a minute. I’ll meet you there.”

Ron shrugged as he made for the door. “If you say so…”

As soon as Ron had exited, Harry took a step towards Dean, still clad only in his boxers. “Hey, Dean…”

“H…Harry.” The other boy looked like a startled rabbit, eyes darting around the room before settling again on Harry’s half clad form. “I was just about to head to class.”

‘Gryffindor Courage,’ Harry reminded himself. He took a step closer towards Dean. “You were watching me while I changed…”

The dark skinned boy flushed again. “No! I wasn’t!” He hesitated and corrected the obvious lie. “I mean, it’s just you don’t usually change… I mean…”

Dean finally hung his head, whispering. “I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry felt another little thrill. This was going well! “It’s alright.”

Dean glanced up hesitantly. “It is? You… you won’t tell?”

“No, course not, it’s alright.”

Dean looked relieved at that, but was still just standing their awkwardly.

It was Harry’s turn to hesitate now, realizing he’d probably need to take the lead if this was going to go anywhere.

Steeling his courage again, Harry took another step closer, until his half naked body was practically pressed against Dean. “Really, it was flattering…”

That sounded like a cheesy line from one of those trash novels Aunt Petunia liked to read. And Harry felt horribly awkward.

But Dean’s breath hitched slightly, and as Harry looked down he could see a suspicious lump forming in the other boy’s trousers.

If that wasn’t evidence, Harry didn’t know what was. He still felt nervous, it wasn’t natural for him to be this forward, but the thought of a full day without that damn spell on his dick spurred him forwards. That and the image of how proud Slughorn would be of him.

Harry reached down and grasped Dean’s dick through the other boy’s trousers.

“Harry!” Dean’s voice squeaked in a high pitch whine as the other boy practically leapt backwards.

But Harry noted he was hunched over. And he’d definitely been hard when Harry touched him.

“Dean it’s alright… I told you, its flattering.”

The other boy mumbled something Harry couldn’t make out.

Harry took another step forwards, and this time Dean didn’t back away. “Dean? I was wondering.” Harry took a deep breath and then rushed it out. “Did you want to fool around some?”

The other boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. For a long moment, Harry thought he was going to bolt away. But then, finally, he gave a nod.

Harry took that as his cue, once again realizing he was going to have to take the lead here. Still, that was alright. He had plenty of practice with Slughorn already.

Without another word, Harry closed the remaining distance between them before dropping to his knees, fingers reaching up to try and open Dean’s trousers.

“Wh…wha.. Harry what are you doing?”

The other boy was literally shaking as Harry undid his pants and cuased Dean’s trousers to pool around his ankles. But, Harry also noticed he was hard. Hard as a rock.

Harry reached out with one pale hand, grabbing Dean’s length and giving it a little squeeze.

Dean made a strangled squawking noise, and the dick pulsed in Harry’s hands.

Harry spent a moment just feeling Dean. It was the first dick he’d ever touched, besides his own and Slughorn’s of course. There was something mesmerizing about it. And satisfying in how he could make it pulse or throb by giving it little squeezes.

Dean was… big. Not as big as Slughorn maybe, but still. Unbidden, Harry remembered what the Professor had told him. He’d never thought of himself as small. But seeing Dean like this? So up close and personal? Harry supposed he should have know better than to doubt Slughorn, even if that fact was disheartening.

And Dean seemed to only get bigger as Harry played with him.

Harry felt himself getting hard as well, his own dick tenting his boxers now. He bit his lip slightly. He hoped Dean wouldn’t comment on his size.

Thankfully he was probably fine as the other boy looked rather distracted.

Harry took a deep breath. He supposed it was time to take the next step. He slowly leaned forwards, bringing his head close, breath ghosting off the other boy’s dick.

“H..h… Harry?”

Harry ignored the question, letting his tongue swipe gently along Dean’s length. Dean tasted different from Slughorn. Not bad, but different. Truth be told, Harry had found himself not minding the taste lately. He gave another lick.

“Ohh.. Merlin… what are you…” Dean was moaning.

Harry ignored that too, opening his mouth and swallowing as much of Dean’s length as he could. He’d gotten good at that these last few days, and Harry knew to keep his teeth sheathed, to apply suction, and suck hard.

“Arrgh! Wh…” Dean wasn’t even speaking in words now, just gasping and mewling.

Harry supposed he must not be doing too bad a job, and tried to swallow more of Dean’s length down his throat.

The other boy’s hands were tangled in Harry’s hair now, and his hips were starting to push upwards almost involuntary.

Harry found himself getting into the task, as there was something satisfying about seeing Dean reduced to a quivering puddle like this. Slughorn was always much more in control. It was exciting to see Dean reacting like this, and to know it was Harry causing it.

And… Harry couldn’t deny he was enjoying it. His own dick was throbbing in his underwear, and he could feel a damp patch forming. Without thinking, Harry’s hand snaked out to touch it, and he had to resist the urge to curse as he was once again blocked by that damn spell. Unable to get any friction.

Frustrated, he instead ground his arse against his heels, shifting the plug inside him. That brought a jolt of pleasure, but no relief either.

Meanwhile, Dean’s moan’s were increasing in frequency. Harry was glad they had the room to themselves, as he other boy was shockingly loud.

Harry could tell Dean was getting close. The other boy was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum that Harry did his best to swallow, and his movements were getting more frenzied, the hands in Harry’s hair tightening reflexively.

Harry himself was so hard it hurt. Sucking Dean like this reminded him of nights on his knees with Slughorn.

‘I’m not gay. I’m not!’ Harry had to keep repeating that in his head as he let his tongue swirl around Dean’s length. He was trying not to dwell on the fact that he had his roommates dick in his mouth.

It was hard to believe that mantra, when all Harry wanted, more than anything in the world right now, was for Dean to be able to touch him back.

Meanwhile, Dean was pulling painfully hard on Harry’s hair now. “Ohh Merlin… I’m sorry… I’m going to… I’m…”

Harry pushed forwards, taking as much of Dean’s length in his mouth as he could, sucking hard.

And Dean let out a low groan, hips surging forwards and body going taunt. A moment later, Harry felt the dick in his mouth spasm as Dean found his release.

Harry did his best to stay latched on as Slughorn had taught him, swallowing as much of the other boys seed as he could. Finally, when he felt Dean stop spasming, Harry let the dick fall out of his mouth with a small plop.

Dean looked a mess. His eyes had a dazed look, his trousers were still pooled around his ankles, and the rest of his clothes were in disarray.

Harry studied him as he made a point to lick up the remains of Dean’s seed from his fingers. He really was growing to like that taste.

“H…Harry..” Dean’s chest was still heaving, and the expression in his eyes was shifting to awe. “That. That was amazing.”

Harry smiled, there was something satisfying in getting that sort of reaction from the other boy.

“I’ve never… I’ve never done anything like that. Not with anyone…” Dean hesitated, and then reached a hand out towards Harry’s own dick, which was still rock hard and poking out over the top of his boxers.

Thankfully, Harry had enough presence of mind to leap to his feet before Dean could touch him. Or well… bounce off the spell. That would be awkward as hell.

“Harry?” Dean just looked confused now.

“It’s alright, Dean. You don’t have to.” Harry gave a small smile, trying to ignore the way his own member was throbbing. He could tell it was painfully red. Sucking Dean off had been… exciting. He desperately… DESPERATELY… needed some relief. But he couldn’t risk the other boy finding out about his situation.

“I… I want to though.” Dean gave a hesitant smile. “That was so amazing Harry! I never… I never felt anything like that. And you? You’re so beautiful. I’ve always thought so…”

Dean’s eyes raked over his nearly naked form, and Harry felt himself shiver in pure lust.He realized he really… really… wanted Dean to touch him.

Maybe he was just a little bit gay? The thought was somewhat forlorn, but Harry was so horny he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Dean took a shuffling step forwards, pants still around his ankles.

And Harry… Harry forced himself to take a step back again. It was the hardest damn thing he’d ever done, his poor penis was still tenting his boxers obscenely, but he just couldn’t risk it.

“Harry?” Dean sounded confused now.

Harry forced a smile. “It really is alright Dean. I just saw you looking and wanted to help out some. I’ll take care of this…” he gave a nonchalant pat of his own member… “a bit later.”

“Harry?” Dean’s voice held a question in it. “I… think you’re great. And that was… was so amazing.”

“Ohh?” Harry paused, grabbing his trousers and sliding his legs into them. It was amusing to see the normally collected boy so frazzled. “We could do it again sometime if you like?” Slughorn had said he needed practice.

Dean looked flushed again and started stuttering. “I’d like that. Any maybe? Maybe… if you liked? This Hogsmeade week we could go together…”

Harry grimaced. “Ah no. I’ve got plans this Hogsmeade.”

It was sweet of Dean, honestly. And maybe if things had been different? Harry was surprised to find that the idea of spending more time… romantically… with Dean wasn’t horribly off-putting. But Slughorn had been pretty clear this was to be *practice* and nothing more. Besides, a night with Dean would mean missing a night with the professor!

“Ohh…” Dean hung his head,, looking rather crushed. “I thought… I mean. I really like you Harry.”

Harry finished slipping his shirt on. He was still painfully hard, but at least he wasn’t half naked anymore. “I’d love to fool around again, Dean. But that’s it really. You’re a good bloke.”

“Ohh.” Dean looked confused, almost like he’d been hit by a whirlwind.

Dean looked a bit forlorn too, which Harry didn’t understand. Hadn’t it been fun? Harry wished it had been *his* dick getting sucked.

He tried to project some positivity into his face and gave Dean a reassuring smile as he made his way towards the door. “Thanks Dean! You were great. Like I said, maybe we can do it again?”

His last image as he left the room was Dean staring after him, still looking dazed and confused and with his trousers still pooled around his ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. The last two chapters will be from Slughorn's perspective again.
> 
> I did have a little fun showing Harry's take on the last few nights. Hopefully you can see the difference in him from the start to the finish as Slughorn slowly messes with him. Our poor boy is having his head messed with.
> 
> Also poor Dean lol. Dude got sucked in way over his head (pun intended!) I felt a little bad writing about him essentially being used and dropped to the side by oblivious Harry. Is that a good or a bad way to have your first sex-act?
> 
> Heh, and finally I don't know why, but I had a lot of fun writing 'Oblivious Ron'.
> 
> Anyway, let me all know what you thought of the chapter. I know a few folks were worried about it, but hopefully it came out ok.


End file.
